


Season 3 Rewrites

by JustLikeTheSong



Series: NYC Spin-Off 'Verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLikeTheSong/pseuds/JustLikeTheSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Precursor to the NYC Spin-Off series. I'm taking certain plots and episodes of season 3 of Glee and rewriting them or aspects of them to make it complaint with the spin-off and also to fix some problems I had with the season.  The changed aspects of each episode/plot should be more or less compatible with the rest of season 3 canon.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Am Unicorn (Kurt)

**Author's Note:**

> The one major "arc" I won't be touching is the Quinn/Puck/Shelby mess, since none of those characters are major players in my series and it's just too much of a clusterfuck to deal with.  
> Episodes covered are: I Am Unicorn, Asian F, I Kissed A Girl, Michael, On My Way, Saturday Night Gleever, Dance With Somebody, Choke, Promasaurus, Props, Nationals, and Goodbye.  
> This work deals with multiple characters and canon relationships during season 3 of Glee, but I will only add them to the tags when they appear significantly. Chapter titles are names for the episodes they take place in and the POV. Complete episode song list is at the end of the last chapter that covers that episode, whether or not each song is featured in the fic.

[Kurt](http://38.media.tumblr.com/1e7c3e6e6008a599776796c111d34706/tumblr_lslitrzZvr1qeds6ko1_r1_500.jpg) was busy playing footsie with [Blaine](http://33.media.tumblr.com/2535ec7cc54d9ab85773c8c13b207d3f/tumblr_mz0o3jFYH51qeds6ko1_500.jpg) and trying not to giggle when he heard Mr. Schue call his name.

 

Booty Camp? Him? Sure, he was no Mike Chang but he didn’t have three left feet like Finn.

 

“I must protest,” he said, but Mike decided to throw him under the bus. He was very proud of his shimmy, thank you, and he happened to know a certain handsome recent transfer to McKinley appreciated it.

 

Said recent transfer piped up then, asking Mr. Schue if he could attend Booty Camp as well, as he needed to catch up to the rest of New Directions.

 

Kurt grinned as he and Blaine linked hands and left the choir room together. “Liar,” he said, “you are a great dancer; there’s no way you need to be trapped watching Finn try and fail not to fall down for an hour after school.”

 

“Finn’s not the one I’ll be watching,” Blaine said with a wink, and Kurt couldn’t stop the silly grin on his face from stretching wider or his cheeks from warming up.

 

Suddenly Booty Camp didn’t seem like such a bad idea. And between seeing Blaine every day and Brittany’s endorsement of his campaign, his senior year was off to a fantastic start.

 

***

 

Booty Camp was indeed amateur hour, and the monotony of grapevine after grapevine had [Kurt and Blaine](http://www.youknowyoulovefashion.com/storage/glee/03x02/0302Campers02.jpg) soon whispering at the back of the choir room as they moved through the steps, while Finn and Puck tried not to step on each other’s toes.

 

“So, are you all set for your audition?” Blaine asked.

 

“Yep,” Kurt said, smiling. He already had his song and choreography all planned out. All that was left was the right ensemble for the occasion. “How about you?”

 

Blaine hummed. “I’m still trying to decide between Maria and Something’s Coming. I’ve been rehearsing both, of course, but I keep going back and forth.”

 

Kurt stared at him. “Oh. You’re...auditioning for Tony too?”

 

Blaine glanced at him, his eyebrows scrunching together. “Yeah. That’s the plan.”

 

“Uhm, that’s great!” Kurt’s smile felt a little forced now, and he didn’t know why. Why shouldn’t Blaine audition for Tony? “You’d be a great Tony…the perfect Tony, in some respects.” The 1960s dreamboat vibe, the dreamy eyes...usually thinking about these things made Kurt feel all warm and squishy, not that he’d let anyone but a select few know, but right now he felt...weird.

 

“Why, thank you, sweetie,” Blaine said with a grin, “then my audition should be no trouble.”

 

There was a challenge in his voice. Kurt narrowed his eyes playfully. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that. I hope you’re ready for some serious competition.”

 

Blaine bumped his shoulder against Kurt’s. “I look forward to it.”

 

“Kurt! Hands!”

 

“Fine!” Kurt dropped his wiggling hands and pushed away the strange, nagging feelings. Whoever got the role, it would be one of the two of them. And if it couldn’t be him, he’d be thrilled to see his boyfriend be the dashing leading man. After all, he had just transferred schools for their senior year; he had every right to carve out his own space at McKinley and beef up his resume as much as possible.

 

He needed to focus on his audition anyway. He was going to blow the judges away. Even though he wanted to pursue fashion after high school, he’d never let it be said that Kurt Hummel didn’t put on a hell of a show.

 

***

 

“Hey,” [Blaine](http://33.media.tumblr.com/9d75ad332d1b33e18c8a74fdcede51e9/tumblr_n4h22qobQp1qeds6ko1_500.jpg) said, leaning down to kiss [Kurt](https://31.media.tumblr.com/d8b0490a4335963be9d6f815ba278835/tumblr_n8hg2nUkkg1s3fphgo1_400.jpg) on the cheek before sitting opposite him on the bench. Kurt had been waiting for him for a couple minutes, spreading out the lunch he had prepared and feeling sorry for himself. Miss Pillsbury, Coach Beiste, and Artie’s comments kept echoing in his head. Delicate. Toothpick arms. Too much of a lady.  This was what he got for eavesdropping.

 

“Everything okay? How was your audition?”

 

Blaine was looking at him with concerned eyes, so Kurt smiled when he took his hand. “Uh-uh. You’re the competition, remember? I can’t say anything that might tip you off.”

 

“Right,” Blaine said, shaking his head and laughing. His thumb stroked over Kurt’s knuckles, comforting. Kurt wished he could rant and rave and maybe shed a couple tears and get rid of this heavy ball in the pit of his stomach and have Blaine kiss his hurt away. But it was humiliating. How could he, as a guy, tell his definitely gay boyfriend that people generally thought he was too girly to play a romantic leading man?

 

What if Blaine agreed?

“Well,” Blaine said, “I am bringing my A-game on Friday. Since I’m up against the very best.”

 

Kurt told himself that some flirting with his gorgeous boyfriend was the exact thing he needed to get his mind off this whole audition mess. “Maybe I’ll just have to sneak in and watch you then.”

 

“You know I love an audience.”

 

Lunch greatly improved his mood, and he was actually feeling pretty good, until he was walking to his last class of the day and he noticed the rainbow unicorn posters plastered all over the hallway.

 

***

 

“I can’t wait to see you read for Tony,” Artie said, and [Kurt](https://38.media.tumblr.com/1eb1cbad6abace713989157e56909f99/tumblr_n8hidzM2IT1s3fphgo1_1280.jpg) felt the sting of it right in his chest. He felt immediately guilty as he looked at [Blaine](http://38.media.tumblr.com/22a008fe5697f506376fa40ef74257dc/tumblr_ls7nzmv1zr1qeds6ko1_r4_500.jpg)’s elated expression and backed away, slipping out of the auditorium as quietly as he could.

 

It had been a trying week.  According to Mr. Schue, he was one of the weakest dancers in the club. According to his dad, he didn’t have to worry about being taken seriously in the fashion industry because being “gay gay, not Rock Hudson gay” would probably help him out, so long as he kept dressing like Willy Wonka. According to the directors, him trying to act straight and masculine was a laugh riot. According to Rachel, kissing him was a joke (she had apologized profusely, but he was pretty sure she didn’t think kissing Blaine was like kissing her brother). According to Brittany, he was no longer the best candidate to spread the ideals of unicorn and self-acceptance around McKinley.

 

Blaine was incredible. There was no question who would be starring as Tony in West Side Story. And really, when Kurt thought about it, he didn’t want it any other way. Blaine had dreams of Broadway, and his audition had been amazing and moving. Kurt didn’t mind losing the lead to him.

 

What he did mind was being a joke. From those tacky posters Santana and Brittany had created to Artie, Miss Pillsbury, and Coach Beiste’s gasping laughter, to his own dad’s well-meaning but dismissive advice, this magical senior year was taking its toll on his self-esteem. And he loved Blaine, he truly did. But it was still hard seeing the same people who had laughed at his best Romeo fall all over his own boyfriend, like Blaine was a more acceptable, more palatable type of gay.  

 

Blaine found him at his locker 10 minutes later. Kurt wasn’t going to let a bad week drag down their weekend. What was done was done, and he just wanted to move forward now, and they had plans to discuss campaign strategies after school.

 

“Hey you,” Kurt said, shutting the door and leaning back against it, and his smile was easy when Blaine rested an arm by his head and looked him up and down.

 

“So? Did you see?”

 

“You were amazing, as usual,” Kurt said in a teasing tone, slipping his arm through Blaine’s as they walked down the hall.

 

“I wish I could’ve seen your audition,” Blaine said.

 

“Well, maybe I can give you a private showing,” Kurt replied, feeling daring.

 

Blaine’s eyes lit up and his smile stretched wider, cheeks flushing. He really would be the perfect Tony.  “Let’s go to my house, then.”

 

Kurt would swallow down his hurt and insecurities so he could support Blaine and enjoy his performance. He would forget the embarrassment and suck it up so he could focus on his run for president, slightly more tasteful unicorn posters and all.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Am Unicorn songs:
> 
> \- Somewhere (West Side Story) by Rachel and Shelby  
> \- I Am The Greatest Star (Funny Girl) by Kurt  
> \- Something's Coming (West Side Story) by Blaine


	2. Asian F (Blaine and Kurt)

With his nose pressed into the sweet-smelling red and yellow rose bouquet he held in his hands, [Blaine](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5dgpbQnrd1qzmvoio1_250.gif) followed [Kurt](http://31.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lslmwqy0he1qc7qzdo1_250.gif) down the concrete steps at McKinley.  And if his eyes lingered a little, well, he couldn’t help that his boyfriend was both a romantic and the owner of a great ass.

 

He should have kissed him, just then.  When Kurt had thrust the flowers forward and told Blaine he was sure to get Tony, and no one else should have it, he should have closed that final distance and pressed their lips together.  He could tell Kurt wanted him to.  And he certainly did as well.  But they had both seemed to realize at the same moment where they were, and who they were surrounded by: the less-than-gay-friendly population at their school.  Something sad and regretful had flickered in Kurt’s eyes as he offered Blaine a little smile, and as Blaine quickened his pace and took hold of Kurt’s hand, he thought past the romance of Kurt’s gesture to the deeper meaning of it.

 

“Not that this wasn’t a wonderful surprise,” he said, cradling the bouquet to his chest, “but why the sudden lack of competitive spirit?  You told me your audition for Tony went amazing.”

 

He could feel Kurt stiffen slightly and squeezed his hand just a little as they sat down together at a table in the courtyard.

 

“It did,” Kurt began, and with a look from Blaine, he slumped a bit in his seat.  “It really did go well. I sang and danced and they all applauded and told me I was incredible...but then I decided to eavesdrop on them.”  He was avoiding Blaine’s eyes now, so Blaine reached forward so that his two hands enveloped Kurt’s.

 

“Despite spectacular panache, it’s safe to say I’m not leading man material,” Kurt said with a little shrug, staring down at the table, “or masculine man material, according to the directors.”

 

Blaine flushed, feeling slightly guilty as he thought back to Artie’s high praise of his romantic lead persona, Miss Pillsbury’s conviction that he was the perfect cross of poet and tough guy, Coach Beiste’s proclamation that she really felt he could lead a gang and seduce Latinas all while making her shed some tears.  “Kurt, I’m so sorry…”

 

Kurt shook his head. “That would have been mortifying enough, but then I saw Brittany and Santana hanging up these ridiculous and badly photoshopped posters of me, and I sort of freaked out.  I don’t know what I was thinking, but I grabbed Rachel and the next thing I knew we were in full Shakespearan garb because I thought playing Romeo opposite her Juliet would help show them all that I could play his 1960s equivalent too.”

 

Blaine bit his lip. Maybe this story would’ve been funny if Kurt didn’t look so morose. Instead of laughing, all he wanted to do was give him a hug and tell him he’d love to see him play Romeo.  He frowned when Kurt pulled his hands away and folded them in his lap.

 

“They...laughed me off the stage.  Like they couldn’t even help themselves; the idea of me playing the romantic male lead was just so ridiculous that they couldn’t even hold it in.”

 

“Kurt...that wasn’t fair of them at all.”

 

“Even Rachel laughed. When I went to kiss her.  She apologized, of course, but…”  Kurt closed his eyes and tried for a wan smile.  “Let’s just forget it.  I don’t want to ruin this for you.  You’ll be the perfect Tony, and I’ll be Officer Krupke or maybe Artie will think he’s being inventive and cast me as Anybodys.”

 

“Hey,” Blaine said, ducking his head, trying to meet Kurt’s eyes, “I don’t care how terrible that second audition was. Nobody should have laughed at you.”

 

“It’s not that they laughed,” Kurt said, “it’s...why they laughed. That’s what bothers me.  I tried talking to my dad about it.  How am I ever going to make it in the fashion industry...how am I ever going to have my own line of men’s clothing...if people laugh at the idea of me and masculinity going together?”

 

His cheeks were pink and he still wouldn’t meet Blaine’s eyes.  Blaine fought for words. He knew what it was to be targeted for his sexuality, to endure slurs and even physical violence. He and Kurt had that in common.  But he had no experience to draw on when it came to this.  He couldn’t imagine the state he’d be in if people laughed him off the stage.  And from the sound of it, the problem wasn’t Kurt’s performance, but how the directors viewed him.  It was prejudice, plain and simple.  All the praise they’d heaped on him after his audition now seemed tainted to Blaine now.  

 

“I know you can’t understand what it’s like,” Kurt said, “I heard Artie practically wet himself over you after you sang.  You’re the perfect, mainstream, masculine lead. I’m...too much of a lady.”

 

Now the knowledge that Kurt had watched his audition last week stung.  He told himself he shouldn’t feel guilty for being who he was, for doing his best, but the fact that the people who had loved him and thought him the perfect fit were the same people who mocked and insulted his boyfriend for the same had his stomach tied up in knots.

 

Kurt was looking at him with a funny, almost apprehensive expression on his face.  Blaine’s mouth turned down and he just wanted to hold his hand again. Kurt didn’t actually think Blaine agreed, did he?”

 

“You’re right; I don’t understand. I don’t understand a lot of things about this world, Kurt. I don’t understand how teachers let their students be bullied. I don’t understand how teachers can be bullies themselves.  And I don’t have any idea what it was like for you...what it’s like for you.  But I do know that you are not lady.  Not that there’s anything wrong with being a lady, but you, Kurt Hummel, are not one.”

 

“I sang a Barbra Streisand song, which in retrospect was not the best choice -”

 

Blaine shook his head. “I have watched you belt out Barbra a hundred times, and never once did I think of you as a girl. Daring, yes. Gender-bending, yes. Sexy?” He grinned as Kurt blushed. “Definitely yes.”

 

“Well, there did happen to be some trapeze work on scaffolding involved,” Kurt said, finally meeting his eyes, a little smirk playing on his lips.

 

Blaine couldn’t stop a little groan at the thought of Kurt, sweaty and swinging himself around, showing off his strength and flexibility. “You mean that thing still backstage in the auditorium?”  At Kurt’s nod, Blaine grinned. “Okay, screw lunch. Let’s go make out.”

 

Kurt’s eyebrows shot up towards his hairline. “On the scaffolding?”

 

Blaine reached for his hand and pulled him up. “On the scaffolding.”

 

***

 

When [Blaine](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m417ihxW151qeds6ko1_500.jpg) went to confront Artie (true, two faculty members were also directors, but everyone knew who was calling the shots) the next day, shortly after Rachel and Mercedes’s diva off, he couldn’t help but let his eyes wander over to the innocent-looking scaffolding, which had been witness to a truly enthusiastic make out session the day before, spurred on by both the thrill of their public setting (in a dark, tucked away corner backstage, but still) and Blaine’s desire to show Kurt that he very much considered him a guy.  He tried to focus when [Artie](https://31.media.tumblr.com/e4094945f2d086bd57346b49e44370e8/tumblr_n944l2bHwc1s3fphgo1_500.jpg) looked up and smiled.

 

“Blaine! There you are.  What did you think of the diva-off? Who are you pulling for?” He put his hand to the corner of his mouth and spoke in a stage whisper. “Between you and me, I want to know what our leading man is looking for in his leading lady.”

 

“They were both amazing, but Artie, I wanted to talk to you about my leading man.”  Artie looked at him blankly.  “Kurt.”

 

Artie sighed and started to wheel past him.  “What about him?”

 

“He told me about his auditions.”

 

Artie looked to the side, avoiding his eyes.  “Oh, that.  Look, I do feel bad. I should’ve acted more professionally.  But Blaine, you weren’t there.  He was wearing tights.”

 

“I’m pretty sure I would’ve liked to have seen that, actually.”

 

“That’s something I need to talk to you about,” Artie said, his voice taking on a decidedly hard, directorial edge, “if you’re going to be my Tony, I’m going to need you to really get into his headspace. Especially when you’re in _this_ space.” He circled his arms, indicating the stage. “Where the transformation happens. And Tony is straight. He’s in love with Maria, not Officer Krupke.”

 

Blaine stared at him. “Tony is straight. I am gay, though. You know that, right?”

 

Artie rolled his eyes. “Of course I do.  But the headspace-”

 

“I am going to put my all into this role,” Blaine said, “but I’m afraid I won’t be in the right headspace at all if I know the director isn’t respecting my fellow thespians. Including my boyfriend.  I don’t know if it would be ethical to even agree to play the part.”

 

Artie narrowed his eyes. “Is this blackmail? Are you trying to blackmail me into giving Kurt a bigger role?  Because I am not willing to compromise on my integrity as a director.  And there are plenty of other leading men that can take your place.”

 

Blaine shifted to rest his hip against the table currently on stage. “Really? Like who?”

 

Artie gave him a mutinous look.

 

“If you care about your integrity as a director, then you need to respect your actors. That means not laughing at their auditions unless they’re funny.” Blaine started to walk away.  “And it means really stopping to think what role suits them best, all preconceptions aside.  That’s the kind of director I want to work with.”

 

Artie muttered something about “school play” and "demanding divas" under his breath, but Blaine saw the thoughtful frown on his face before he turned and left the stage.

 

***

 

[Miss Pillsbury](http://38.media.tumblr.com/a182d918c53f792ee063524415cca6e0/tumblr_n1y1z06cyO1qeds6ko1_500.jpg) clapped enthusiastically as the final notes of Mr. Schue’s serenade for her faded away. [Blaine](http://media.tumblr.com/ece7ffd92ee84659396a10372d31bf9d/tumblr_inline_mjvjy1hRIN1qz4rgp.png) wasn’t sure why he needed the whole glee club to sing a Coldplay song for his personal issues, but he liked Miss Pillsbury, her recent behavior as a director aside, and the number had put a smile on her face.

 

[Kurt](http://media.tumblr.com/9968c12be2ec6b9f5dff9cb3fb357581/tumblr_inline_mj2dwlj4bh1qz4rgp.png) turned towards him with a sad smile, and Blaine offered him his arm. Kurt leaned into him, warming Blaine’s side, and he was glad he could offer some comfort. Between the audition mess, Brittany’s pep rally, Mercedes quitting New Directions, and now Rachel’s betrayal in the run for president, Kurt was having a dramatic and upsetting couple of weeks.  Sometimes Blaine really missed arguing about tie colors with the Warblers.

 

“Hold on, everyone, before you head home, I’d like to announce that the cast for West Side Story is posted just outside,” [Artie](https://31.media.tumblr.com/56c815bd9aaa5446cab75bde3abf9677/tumblr_n9450ehNro1s3fphgo1_250.jpg) said, making a flourishing gesture towards the doors at the back of the auditorium.  Everyone immediately began to rush through the aisles, with [Santana](http://media.tumblr.com/fa5efb9e1c9946ed9e5f6d94c9ba0cac/tumblr_inline_mj2dvqm35X1qz4rgp.png) leading the pack, elbowing [Puck](https://31.media.tumblr.com/0ce2e8091e93af0e597979dbd46dc0c8/tumblr_n944yiZvSk1s3fphgo1_250.jpg) in the stomach along the way.

 

Kurt’s hand slid down to lace with Blaine’s.

 

“You ready to go see?” Blaine asked him, and Kurt nodded, his face resigned.  Blaine had no idea what Artie had taken away from their conversation, but he did know that he wouldn’t be able to bear a look of disappointment and hurt on Kurt’s face.

 

They stepped outside, and Blaine could hear Puck’s indignant voice: “How am I playing the pig? I am like, the anti-pig.”

 

Puck was Officer Krupke.  Blaine’s heart sped up.  Artie wouldn’t have actually cast Kurt as Anybodys, would he?

 

“Anybodys,” [Quinn](http://media.tumblr.com/35bb2008a2bcf94a46f3c2d7b0fe0fd3/tumblr_inline_mj2e16e8Gy1qz4rgp.png) said coolly, arching a perfectly manicured brow, “well, the name definitely fits.”

 

Blaine stepped forward with Kurt in confusion, and the crowd around the cast listing parted. Kurt reached forward and traced a line at the top of the page.  He turned to Blaine.

 

“Congratulations,” he said with a beaming smile, and there was no way Blaine could hold the quick flicker of sadness in his eyes against him as he leaned in and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in Kurt’s neck.  He just wanted to stay there against his soft skin for a while, enjoying his win, instead of reading further down the list.

 

He felt Kurt stiffen in his hold, his fingers digging into Blaine’s back a little.

 

“Kurt? What is it? Who did you get?”  At this point, Blaine was just hoping for anything but chorus.  He was now very much concerned that his little talk with Artie had touched a nerve and he had screwed his boyfriend out of a small but notable role by trying to stick up for him.

 

“Riff,” Kurt said, sounding shocked.  “Blaine, I’m Riff.”

 

Blaine looked at the paper posted on the bulletin board. Right there below his name was Kurt’s.

 

“You’re Riff,” he said stupidly.  A smile began to stretch across his lips, matching Kurt’s own elated grin. “You’re my best friend.”  

 

Kurt threw his arms around Blaine. “I’d be that no matter what role I was playing.  Oh my God, Blaine! I can’t believe it!”

 

Before Blaine could feel bad for Mike, whom he knew really wanted the role of Riff, he caught sight of [him](http://media.tumblr.com/8f54b22c9eb67ad6b12d14e225f210bf/tumblr_inline_mj2e49bKsJ1qz4rgp.png) leading [Tina](http://media.tumblr.com/69fcd1982f8f3085438382b12ffb9582/tumblr_inline_mj2dz6N4Db1qz4rgp.png) in a fast-paced salsa as she hummed out the notes to _America_.  Mike was listed first under the Sharks, as Bernardo.  They exchanged thumbs-up.

 

It all made sense. Blaine could tell Artie wasn’t just appeasing him; he had actually taken the time to really think of who suited which role. Mike as Bernardo, the most technically and stylistically challenging male role as far as dancing went.  And Kurt’s skills on the scaffolding showcased him as the perfect choice for acrobatic Riff.  Not to mention Tony and Riff’s close bond.

 

“You know what this means, right?” Kurt said breathlessly, pulling back but leaving his hands on Blaine’s shoulders.

 

“What?”

 

“We’re going to have to do so much practicing together!”

 

 


	3. Asian F (Rachel and Mercedes)

Rachel had never been particularly comfortable with not having control over a situation. As much as she could, she always tried to have the upper hand, the last word, the final call. In her experience, things could go terribly wrong when she didn’t manage to have control - egg-on-the-face, dumped-in-the-hallway, 12th-place-at-Nationals wrong.

 

So when she discussed her post-graduation plans with Kurt and Blaine over the summer, she was happy that they agreed that New York City was the city of dreams and where they all wanted to be once they managed to escape Lima. She was happy that she and Blaine had both agreed, after extensive research, that NYADA was the top performing arts school in the city and their ticket to the top (A little competition never hurt, and unlike Blaine, who was spreading his focus thin by applying to several other schools, Rachel was dedicated solely to her dream school. Her passion and dedication would surely pay off.).  

 

And her senior year had started off right: she and Finn were going strong, her first choice for the school musical was instantly accepted, and her audition had been amazing. She was even starting to reconnect with Shelby. On her terms this time.

 

But then the callback with Mercedes had happened. And she had watched her friend, who seemed so angry and hostile lately for some reason, pour everything out on to that stage. And a niggling little worm crawled up inside her brain and whispered: “She was better than you.”

 

So was it really any wonder that she needed to take control of the situation?  NYADA, her dream school, her ticket to New York and stardom and all her dreams coming true, was on the line. She could not afford to lose the lead in the year play. But in that moment she knew Mercedes was a real threat, and the call back was done; there was nothing she could do about it now.  She needed a back up plan.

 

Sitting in Miss Pillsbury’s office, waiting for the directors to tell her that Mercedes had won one of the many parts she was destined to play, [she](https://33.media.tumblr.com/9740e076ddd27c3535802f90b6f445c9/tumblr_n9ewom79bO1s3fphgo1_1280.jpg) tried to tell herself Kurt would understand why she had done it.  If she couldn’t be Maria, she would be President Rachel Berry, and she’d be the star of the glee club and win at Nationals, and pad her resume as much as possible so NYADA would have no choice but to accept her as a new student.  Kurt would get it; he was her best friend and he above all others knew the sacrifices that needed to be made in such demanding careers. He just needed time to cool down

 

At least, she tried to convince herself that was all true as she waited for the bad news.

 

But then, the directors told her and [Mercedes](http://33.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lscyvqMf4w1qeds6ko1_r2_500.jpg) that they wanted to double cast them.  It certainly wasn’t ideal, but it was better than not being the lead at all.

 

“I’ll be honored to share the stage with you, Mercedes,” she said primly, “of course, I will require opening and closing nights.”  At last, this fighting could be over. She missed Mercedes being her friend.

 

But Mercedes glared at everyone, shaking her head. “No. You know what? I’ve had enough. I am tired of being pushed to the side and out of the spotlight, where I belong. You all know my audition was better.  Why does everyone always pick Rachel?  Why do you all just give her what she wants?”

 

Rachel stared up at Mercedes with wide eyes. Mercedes looked down at her, raising her eyebrows.

 

“Look me in the eyes, Rachel, and tell me I wasn’t better than you.”

 

Rachel’s mouth opened, but that little nagging worm wouldn’t let her speak.  Her cheeks warmed up and she just couldn’t understand why Mercedes was being so mean.  Yes, she got a lot of solos, a lot of the spotlight. But she worked so hard for it; it was where she was meant to be.  She truly did think Mercedes was amazingly talented too, but it wasn’t her fault that Mr. Schue never strayed from his general formula when it came to competitions.

 

“That’s what I thought,” Mercedes said, tossing her hair to look at the directors again.  “I deserve Maria, and I’m not going to settle on some unfair compromise this time. If my name isn’t the only one on that casting list, I don’t want to be in the musical, period.”

 

The directors all stared in shock as Mercedes stormed out. Even though she was embarrassed and confused, Rachel couldn’t help but admire her impeccable storm-out strut.

 

She forgot to thank the directors with a winning smile in her haste to run after Mercedes.

 

“Mercedes! Wait!” Rachel jogged up to her, and Mercedes huffed out an audible sigh and turned around to face her, hand on her hip.

 

“I just...why are you being like this?” Rachel said, and she could feel her lip trembling. “You’re so mad at me. And you quit glee club. Mercedes, you’re one of the original members. You can’t quit.”

 

Mercedes rolled her eyes. “Rachel, you used to quit glee all the time. And you were always welcomed back with open arms. Do you think Mr. Schue will do the same for me? Do you think he’ll come try to find me and tell me I’m a star and try to convince me to come back?”

 

“Mr. Schue and I haven’t always seen eye-to-eye either,” Rachel said, crossing her arms, “I’ve had to work hard over the years to craft an amicable working relationship with him.”

 

“But he has always chosen you,” Mercedes snapped, and then her face fell, and she looked down.  She looked so tired.

 

“Is that what this whole Maria thing is about?” Rachel asked. “It’s about glee club? Because Mr. Schue isn’t making the casting decisions.”

 

Mercedes sighed. “I know that. I…”

 

“Please, just...don’t let your feelings about Mr. Schue and glee affect your role in the play,” Rachel implored, stepping closer to Mercedes tentatively.  “I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but...please don’t give up Maria.  You deserve to play her, and I really would be honored to be double-cast with you.”

 

Mercedes looked at her with big, vulnerable eyes.  “I don’t know...I’m pretty sure my diva act back there lost me the role.”

 

“I’ll talk to Artie,” Rachel insisted.

 

Mercedes shook her head, smiling wryly, and pulled Rachel into a hug, surprising her. “I can’t believe Rachel Berry is going to fight for someone else to be in the spotlight.”

 

“Well, it is senior year. Anything can happen.”

 

***

 

Rachel knew [Artie](https://38.media.tumblr.com/a5ed02896be85357621b16d2ee704403/tumblr_n9ewv5K2Mq1s3fphgo1_1280.jpg) saw her storming down the hallway and guessed he was her target when his eyes widened and he promptly pivoted on the spot.

 

“Mr. Director!” She sang out, trying to keep her voice pleasant and coaxing as she scurried to catch up with him.

 

“What is it, Rachel?” Artie asked, sounding long-suffering.  “Don’t tell me it’s your turn to diva-out.”

 

“Of course not. I’m a consummate professional.”  She ignored his snort.  “I know that Mercedes’s passionate outburst may have affected the final casting for Maria, so I-”

 

“Look, my girl Mercedes obviously doesn’t want to play nice and share, so stop stressing. You got what you wanted; the part’s yours.”

 

Rachel pouted at Artie’s assumption and placed her hands on her hips. It was a fair one to make, but it still stung. “Actually, I’m here to appeal to your integrity to your original vision and stick to the double-casting.  I’ve spoken with Mercedes and she has agreed to share the role with me. I think she’ll make a wonderful Maria, though of course my stronger background in musical theater and extensive knowledge of Natalie Wood’s upbringing and earlier career should give me the overall advantage.”

 

Artie peered at her thoughtfully, the fluorescent lights glinting off his glasses and making him seem more intimidating than usual.  “If you really think Mercedes should be Maria, why not just give up the role completely?”

 

Rachel blinked at him, pressing her hand to her chest. “Did you forget who you’re talking to?”

 

***

 

When Artie announced that the cast listing had been posting, [Rachel](http://media.tumblr.com/4703bce4f18206b57fd4979ae1202686/tumblr_inline_mj2dy75e9g1qz4rgp.png) didn’t join in the rush to get outside.  She waited until the rest of the New Directions, including Blaine and Kurt, who had also lagged behind, had left the auditorium, and texted Mercedes.

 

**Casting is up. Do you want to look together?**

 

_ok. 5 min._

 

They met in front of the bulletin board as the last of the crowd was dispersing. [Mercedes](http://33.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lsmibvHG5f1qeds6ko1_r2_500.jpg) gave her a small smile.

 

“I got Consuelo,” [Tina](http://media.tumblr.com/69fcd1982f8f3085438382b12ffb9582/tumblr_inline_mj2dz6N4Db1qz4rgp.png) told them with an excited grin.

 

“I’m a Jets girl,” [Brittany](http://media.tumblr.com/cfb0733e7c984f10a2bf44ca9050fc2e/tumblr_inline_mj2e02aq6M1qz4rgp.png) said, “but actually I think I like hot air balloons the best.”

 

“I’m so happy for you,” Rachel replied with a bright smile to mask her nerves, and Mercedes gave Tina a high-five.

 

Then they were alone in the hallway and they stepped forward at the same time. Rachel lifted the front page, revealing the names listed underneath.  She heard Mercedes blow out a breath.

 

“Congratulations,” she said, extending her hand.  Mercedes looked down and took it in her own, grinning.

 

“You too.”

 

Rachel let out an excited laugh and linked arms with Mercedes, starting to walk down the hall. “I’m so glad this is working out. I need to be Maria to get into NYADA, but I’m also going to need all my friends for moral support!”

 

Mercedes gave her a sidelong look.  “Does that mean you’re going to stop running for president?”

 

Rachel avoided her eyes “You know about that?”

 

“Of course I do. Kurt is still talking to me, after all.  Come on, Rachel. He’s running against Brittany. He could use your help.”

 

“I don’t know,” Rachel said, fighting to keep the whine out of her voice. She still didn’t have the sole lead in the musical. Could she really afford to drop out of the race for president?  “Will you come back to New Directions, too?”

 

Mercedes’s smile thinned into a line. “No. No, I can’t. And I don’t want to. I want to shine; I want my own spotlight. And right now, it’s clear that I’m not going to find it there.”  She gently untangled their arms, squeezing Rachel’s hand once before letting go.  “I’ll see you at rehearsals.”

  
Rachel watched Mercedes walk away and slumped against the lockers. She knew she should drop out of the race for president, just like she had fought to share Maria with Mercedes, going against all her instincts.  Kurt was so mad at her, and that lecture Finn had given her hadn’t helped her feel any better.  It seemed like with every step she took closer to her dreams, her friends moved further and further away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs
> 
> \- Spotlight (Jennifer Hudson) by Mercedes  
> \- Run the World (Girls) (Beyonce) by Brittany ft. Santana  
> \- Cool (West Side Story) by Mike  
> \- It's All Over (Dreamgirls) by Mercedes ft. Schue, Kurt, Santana, Finn, Puck, Mike  
> \- Out Here On My Own (Fame) by Rachel and Mercedes  
> \- Fix You (Coldplay) by Schue 
> 
> West Side Story cast list (partial): 
> 
> \- Maria .... Rachel Berry/Mercedes Jones  
> \- Tony .... Blaine Anderson  
> \- Riff .... Kurt Hummel  
> \- Anita .... Santana Lopez  
> \- Bernardo .... Mike Chang  
> \- Consuelo .... Tina Cohen-Chang  
> \- Officer Krupke .... Noah Puckerman  
> \- Anybodys .... Quinn Fabray  
> \- Jet Girl #1 .... Brittany Pierce  
> \- Jet #1 .... Rory Flanagan (no way would I cast him as Chino)


	4. I Kissed A Girl (Santana)

[Santana](http://sophieggelc.files.wordpress.com/2011/04/santana-lopez1.jpg) was in hell. Literally.

 

She’d had rough times in the past, but it all paled in comparison to the horror that was her life now.

 

Finn had outed her, and soon everyone in the state would know. Absolutely everyone, and she had no idea how to deal. She didn’t want to, couldn’t. The only thing right now that was keeping her from bursting into actual flames was [Brittany’s](http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/25200000/New-Season-3-Promotional-Photo-glee-25213639-1053-1280.jpg) hand holding hers.

 

Of course, the Jolly Douche Giant hadn’t been content with exposing her secrets for everyone to hear and gossip about. No, now he was blackmailing her because he apparently needed her to be okay with being gay and being out - on his terms.

 

She was pretty sure she was still in shock from the video Coach Sylvester had shown her, or she would’ve committed ritualistic homicide by now.

 

So she was now enduring Finn’s inane Lady Music Week, as if he had a clue what he was talking about. She’d sat through Puck pretending to support her while trying to eye-fuck Rachel’s mom to a Melissa Ethridge song in front of everyone. She’d stood there and listened to SuperFinn explain how he knew what was best for her (apparently putting her in this mortifying situation gave him some amazing insight into what should happen next, and it entailed dragging her kicking and screaming from where she was holding on to the edges of the closet).

 

And now this.

 

She stared straight ahead at [Finn](http://pics.livejournal.com/kalikeca/pic/002yrk25/s640x480) as he crooned out a yawn-inducing [cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J00bnYkjJIQ) of Girls Just Wanna Have Fun at her and the glee club backed him up.  How was this her life. She was Santana Freaking Lopez; she shouldn’t be putting up with this insanity.  But all she could do was sit there. It was like Finn had paralyzed her with his earnest crap and terrible song choice, and she was powerless.

 

He got closer to her and her eyes started to water as she realized she wanted to pull away, bury her face in Brittany’s shoulder or something, but she still couldn’t move.  She wanted to slap him again, so, so bad, but it was like Snix had checked out after the last time and she was utterly, completely defenseless.

 

Finn finished his song and Santana gritted her teeth at the sound of clapping behind her.  Brittany’s hand stayed in hers, and it gave her strength as Lurch looked at her expectantly, a sheepish half-smile on his face.

 

Santana blinked and took a breath.  “Thank you, Finn.” His smile widened encouragingly. “You know, after all the horrible crap I’ve been through in my life, now I get to add that performance and your nasty breath. Please never get that close to my face again.”

 

Finnocence’s face fell. “Santana, you need to accept - “

 

“I need to accept that I’m going to be subjected to terrible performance after terrible performance this week, I know.” She looked around. “Are we done here? Because unlike you losers, I actually have other places to be.”

 

She got up and strutted out, her ponytail and Cheerios skirt swinging, and Brittany followed her.

 

***

 

[Santana](http://sophieggelc.files.wordpress.com/2011/04/santana-lopez1.jpg) had always relied on her verbal lashings and Lima Heights aggressiveness to get her through the day. But apparently Snix was still MIA, because she was totally speechless while some JV (oh God, was she being harassed by a sophomore?) rugby player told her he could turn her straight.  She was suddenly terrified. Would she just keep standing here if he tried to touch her?

 

But suddenly she felt a presence behind her. [Brittany](http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/25200000/New-Season-3-Promotional-Photo-glee-25213639-1053-1280.jpg). And then she realized all the girls from New Directions and [Mercedes](http://33.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lutx5xjj3f1qeds6ko1_r1_500.jpg) and [Sugar](http://38.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lvz1ae5vSA1qeds6ko1_r1_500.jpg) were behind her. She almost sagged with relief.

 

“Move your busted creeper ass,” Mercedes snapped, getting in the jock’s face.

 

“Now,” [Tina](http://38.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lutsoo7Ucz1qeds6ko1_r1_500.jpg) added, glaring.

 

“Easy, girls, I’m just trying to make her normal.”

 

“She is normal,” Brittany said, sliding her hand into Santana’s comfortingly.

 

“It’s not a choice, idiot,” [Quinn](http://38.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mc41zbctZZ1qeds6ko1_500.jpg) drawled, hand on her hip.

 

Sugar blinked innocently.  “And even if it were, you’d be our last choice.”

 

“Oh, I get it.  You’re all a bunch of lesbos.”

 

“Oh, so what if we are?” [Rachel](http://38.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_luqenbo1HP1qeds6ko1_r3_500.jpg) asked with a roll of her eyes. “You don’t stand a chance either way. Bye-bye!”

 

Mercedes jabbed the jackass in the chest and he stumbled back slightly.  Santana couldn’t stop a snort of laughter and the other girls joined in.  She let Brittany lead her away by the hand, and they were escorted through the hall by a security team of glee girls, all the way to the auditorium.

 

“What are we doing here?”  Santana asked as they all walked through the wings and onto the stage, which was lit up.

 

“Well, we realized that the boys are doing a horrible job at dealing with everything that’s happening with you, like boys normally do,” Quinn said dryly, squeezing Santana’s arm.

 

Mercedes smiled gently. “So we wanted to show our support for you, Santana. Here, with just us girls.”

 

“And you too, Brittany,” Tina said.  Brittany smiled, blushing.  Thank God Santana had her through this whole mess.

 

“So this is our musical tribute to you,” Rachel said, snapping her fingers, and the catchy [beat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BFw4srDoyTg) of an all-too-familiar Katy Perry song started.  “We’d love if you sang it with us.”

 

Rachel started off singing by herself, and Santana rolled her eyes, unable to stop from smiling. The song was a stupid choice, but anything was an improvement over Finn and Puck’s performances.

 

And there was no way in hell she was letting Rachel Berry weasel a solo out of her personal life crisis.

 

She joined in on the silly, coquettish lyrics, vamping it up with the rest of them as they all teased and flirted with each other.  Something was really freeing about it, as they giggled and danced through the song, with no audience, no boys watching.

 

_“...I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it!”_

 

The song dissolved into cheers and clapping and hugs.  Santana let Quinn and then Mercedes squeeze her tight, but then broke away.

 

“Okay, okay,” she said, laughter in her voice, “I appreciate the effort, ladies, but you all know you couldn’t have picked a worse song, right?”

 

“What?” Rachel said in disbelief.

 

“That’s right, Barbra,” Santana cooed, “you made a huge performance mistake.” She sobered at the contrite looks on their faces.

 

“When Santana and I kiss, it does mean we’re in love tonight,” Brittany said simply, echoing the lyrics of the song.

 

“I’m...still coming to terms with all of this. Especially the being out part.  But what I feel for Britt isn’t curiosity, and it’s not for attention.  Attention is honestly the last thing I want right now.”

 

The girls tried to apologize but Santana waved them off.  The bell for afternoon classes rang, and everyone started to leave, but Santana held Brittany’s hand and made her stay behind.

 

“What’s up, honey? Are you okay?”

 

“Kind of,” Santana said softly, “I just realized there’s something I really want to do out in the open...but without an audience.”

 

They wrapped their arms around each other and their lips met under the warmth of the stage light as they shared their first real public kiss.

 

***

When she got home from her abuela’s house, [Santana](https://33.media.tumblr.com/adff4e5ba52826f32a56a6ae13e1a1c0/tumblr_n9itk1is0g1s3fphgo1_500.jpg) found [Brittany](http://33.media.tumblr.com/c9af48ca5b0ebc63cb01052743b6d113/tumblr_n2o5s0W8Cp1qeds6ko1_r1_500.jpg) waiting in her room.  She fell into her arms immediately and they collapsed on her bed together.

 

“I rode my bike over as soon as you called,” Brittany said, holding her tight as tears rolled down her cheeks, “and I climbed in your window.”

 

“She hates me,” Santana whispered, “she’s ashamed. She thinks I’m _shameful_.”

 

“You’re not, Santana,” Brittany whispered insistently, “you know that, right?”

 

“I feel so alone.”

 

“You have me. And your parents. We love you. And I know you hate 68.5% of the glee club, but they care about you too.”

 

Santana sniffled. “I thought I was feeling better about this but I don’t know how I can keep it up. I hate McKinley, I hate the Cheerios, I hate glee…”  Despite all the girls from glee singing a ridiculously offensive song and the Cheerios supporting her when she came out to them, she felt sick at the thought of returning to school the next day.

 

“You don’t hate them,” Brittany murmured, kissing her hair, “you’re scared.  But it’s okay to be scared, because I’m going to protect you.  After my inarguable ball tomorrow, I’m going to ban anybody who’s mean to you from campus. I talked to Lauren Zizes about being our bodyguard and bouncer.”

 

Santana huffed out a laugh. “Sounds good.”

 

***

 

The next day, [Santana](http://25.media.tumblr.com/7a7fd4ee096fa5c3a046866ef008b373/tumblr_miwvbi4BHj1qeds6ko1_r1_500.jpg) walked down the hall on the way to the choir room with [Brittany](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3ael9AzSo1qeds6ko1_500.jpg), their hands intertwined.  Figgins had announced Brittany’s win in the run for class president and they had decided to change out of their Cheerio uniforms for the occasion.  Brittany was looking very Madame President, and Santana had no complaints, even if she was still hesitant about proudly playing the role of First Lady.

 

She still felt raw, and aware of the eyes on her as she and Brittany moved through the school together. But as Brittany had held her through the night, she had come to realize that if she could withstand her own abuela’s rejection, she could certainly deal with whatever trivial crap the twerps at school sent her way.  It wasn’t easy, learning how to accept herself when so many people, even people she loved, were waiting to tell her there was something wrong about her, something shameful that should be locked away.

 

Brittany led her into the choir room and Santana stiffened when she realized [Kurt and Blaine](https://31.media.tumblr.com/7dd1fe612719e49c179cd4fa5e5f7ead/tumblr_n9iuggTGAj1s3fphgo1_500.jpg) were waiting for them.

 

“What the hell is this?”  Kurt and Blaine had so far been pretty silent about everything that was happening, choosing instead to be their annoyingly happy in love selves. Santana’s lip curled at the thought and she crossed her arms.

 

“I asked them to come meet us before glee practice started,” Brittany told her.

 

“We don’t support what Finn did, Santana, or what he’s been trying to do this week,” Blaine said gently.

 

“But we do want to show you our support, if you’ll let us,” Kurt continued, “we don’t know what this is like for you, since we both got to decide when to come out. But we do know how scary being out can be, and we want you to know that even though you didn’t choose this, we think you’re being very brave.”

 

“We’d like to sing you a song that we to sing to each other in the car,” Blaine said, “one that always reminds us we’re loved.”

 

Santana eye-balled them for a minute, just to make them sweat, but then she huffed out a breath and plopped down on a chair. “Alright, let’s get this over with, pretty ponies.”  It was the least she could do, seeing as how Hummel was probably still smarting over his loss to Brittany but sucking it up to make her feel better.

 

 _[“Made a wrong turn, once or twice,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vn3xT9tMUjs)”_ Kurt sang, his fingers twisting together in front of his chest.  Blaine was leaning against the piano and looking at him with that sappy expression Santana was already used to seeing on his face.

 

Her lips quirked into the tiniest of smiles when Blaine started rapping, and she had to fight to stay dry-eyed as the two dorks bounced around and sang to her.  She’d been doing enough crying lately.

 

_“...you are perfect to me!”_

 

They finished singing and looked at her with cautious, puppy-dog eyes.  Brittany rubbed her arm.  “Santana?”

 

Santana cleared her throat.  “I’m only going to do this once, and if any of you tell anyone this happened, I will literally rip out your tongues.”  She stood up and Kurt and Blaine stared at her in alarm. She held out her arms.  “Get over here.”

 

Blaine grinned and Kurt bounced on his toes, and then Santana was surrounded by three bodies, one familiar, two not, but all comforting.

“Okay, enough,” Santana smirked, pushing Blaine and Kurt away but keeping Brittany snug against her side.

 

“We need to set up a double date,” Brittany said happily.

 

Santana snorted. “Let’s not get carried away.”

 

“No, we need to, because I’ve appointed Kurt as my vice president.”

 

Kurt blinked at her, his face softening into the baby face of two years ago. “You have?”

 

Brittany nodded. “Your brand of unicorn is what this school needs, even if they don’t recognize it.”

 

“Congrats, babe,” Blaine said, kissing a stunned Kurt’s cheek lightly.

 

A throat cleared behind them and Santana could tell by the expressions on Blaine and Kurt’s expressions that she would not like who she saw when she turned around.

 

[Finn.](https://38.media.tumblr.com/355d96288632a1b13c12d07d172da672/tumblr_n9iudy8kT01s3fphgo1_1280.jpg)

 

He bumbled over to her and Brittany awkwardly.

 

“I did your stupid Lady Music Week,” Santana hissed at him, “so you can start leaving me the hell alone now.”

 

Finn’s cheeks were red and he stared at the floor.  “Look, Santana, I…I saw all you girls in the auditorium yesterday.

 

“Ugh, can you be not gross about anything?”  She hated the thought that Finn had been witness to such a private moment.  “I guess you’re all about sticking your nose in my personal business from now on, huh?”

“No, that’s not it,” he said quickly.  “It’s just, between what you said there, and a really long lecture Kurt gave me last night, I figured out that I was wrong.”

 

“What?”

 

“I shouldn’t have shared your secret with everyone.  I knew that a long time ago, but I was too guilty to admit it, so I thought I could make it better by doing this Lady Music Week. But I shouldn’t have, because I have no idea what I’m doing.  And I want to apologize. For everything.”

 

He looked like an overgrown puppy waiting for Santana to shove his nose in his own crap, which was exactly what he deserved.  “I’m not going to forgive you yet,” she told him, “but one day I won’t hate you with every fiber of my soul.”

 

Finn gave her a sad half-smile. “I’ll take it.”

 

“You should apologize to me too,” Brittany said mildly, making Finn look at her in surprise, “you outed me too.  And I had a banner and sparklers and a cotton candy machine all prepared for when Santana and I decided to officially come out together.”

 

“Oh,” Finn mumbled, “uh, sorry.”

 

“I’ll tell my Secret Service detail to spare you.”

 

As more of the New Directions started to filter in, everyone took their seats, but Santana stayed standing.

 

“Mr. Schue, Ms. Corcoran, I have a song I’d like to sing,” she said to the two glee club [teachers](https://38.media.tumblr.com/42ebb3eb728c51f7bc1b8e2966c6877a/tumblr_n9iuewWTj21s3fphgo1_1280.jpg).

 

“Of course,” Ms Corcoran said, smiling at her and sitting down.

 

“Okay, Santana, take it away,” Mr. Schue said with a sweep of his hand.

 

“It’s been a rough week. More like a rough few years.  And even though most of you are idiots, I do know that you have my back, most of the time, anyway.  Which is cool of you, since I’ve been a huge bitch a lot of the time.  I’m still adjusting to everything, and no, Berry, I don’t want to join your Gay-Lesbian Alliance.  But for now…” Santana took a deep breath and reached out her hand towards Brittany, who beamed at her and took it, standing beside her. “I just want to duet with my girlfriend, on a song I haven’t felt ready to sing until today.”

 

The [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9fxMHHyOtgY) started and they swayed together.  Everyone was smiling, but the thing Santana concentrated was Brittany’s beautiful, happy face, and just for a few moments, everything was perfect.

_  
I don’t care what they think; I don’t care what they say. What do they know about this love anyway? Come to my window, crawl inside, wait by the light of the moon. Come to my window; I’ll be home soon. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> -I Am The Only One (Melissa Etheridge) by Puck  
> -Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (Cyndi Lauper, Greg Laswell version) by Finn  
> -I Kissed A Girl (Katy Perry) by Rachel and Santana with New Directions Girls, Mercedes, and Sugar  
> -Perfect (P!nk) by Kurt and Blaine  
> -Come To My Window (Melissa Etheridge) by Santana and Brittany
> 
> So I hope this chapter is okay. I realize IKAG is one of the most hated episodes of Glee, and for good reason. I tried to do the best I could with it and avoid anything angering or offensive. I wanted to do a Santana/Brittany/Lopez parents scene but I think the fact that Santana's mom doesn't show up until 3.22 created a mental block there. And I always thought it was a huge missed opportunity to have Brittany say she wanted to sing CTMW with Santana in 2.04, when she was still firmly in the closet, and then never come back to it! This would have been the perfect episode for it. (Please note: the cut scene where Santana comes out to Sue, Becky, and the rest of the Cheerios is included in this alternate version of events).


	5. Michael (Kurt)

“Kurt.”

 

Kurt opened his eyes, blinking slowly. His head was on Blaine’s shoulder, a magazine resting in their laps.  He must’ve fallen asleep while reading it to Blaine.  [They](http://warmfuzzyglow.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/02/glee-michael-8.jpg) were half-sitting, half-lying on Blaine’s bed, Kurt still in his clothes from school, Blaine in a pair of pajamas and his hair carefully gelled.  He had insisted on doing it; Kurt guessed it was the pain meds talking.

 

“Sorry,” Kurt said with a little yawn, “you’re the one who’s injured and doped up, and I’m drooling on you.”

 

Blaine smiled lazily. “I fell asleep too. I always sleep better when you’re next to me.”

 

“Still, I’m here to take care of you before your surgery,” Kurt insisted, shuffling off the bed so he could adjust Blaine’s blanket and fluff his pillow. “It’s just that supporting Rachel through her weekly emotional breakdown about NYADA is exhausting.  I don’t know why she thinks I’m the best person to come to, seeing as how my boyfriend does have his letter, even if she doesn’t. And you’re injured! And I haven’t got my letter from Parsons yet, but apparently Quinn getting an early admissions acceptance to Yale causes Rachel to completely forget anyone else has anything going on in their lives.”  He had sighed and held a sobbing Rachel in the hallway as she cried about how she was going nowhere and all her dreams were going up in flames, smiling awkward at the kids walking by and giving them weird looks.  As if he didn’t have enough to deal with this week, between his worries about Parsons (not to mention putting the last touches on his portfolio for his application to Vogue), wanting to rip Sebastian’s head off and stick it on a pike, and, most importantly, pulling his hair out with anxiety about Blaine’s eye.

 

Blaine squinted at him with his good eye. “You’re so cute when you’re grudgingly supporting your friends.”

 

Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately and leaned over the bed to give Blaine a soft kiss.

 

His phone buzzed on the nightstand, so he picked it up, reading the message from Santana.

 

**mission accomplished i got that smirking musical crab admitting to everything on tape**

 

The plan had worked. Santana had challenged Sebastian to a musical duel, hoping to expose his role in deliberately injuring Blaine - well, trying to deliberately injure Kurt. Kurt gave a small vindictive cheer, sitting back beside Blaine.

 

“What’s up?”

 

Kurt looked at Blaine.  “What if I told you I had a way to make Sebastian pay for his crimes?”

 

Blaine looked at him in confusion, so Kurt continued.

 

“Santana tricked him into admitting what he did on tape - I’ll explain it all later when you’re not high on pain meds.  The point is, as much as I want to do anything I can to destroy his life, you are the one he did this to.”  Kurt’s eyes smarted as he looked at Blaine’s depressing yet fashionable eye patch, remembering how he had pushed Kurt out of the way and taken the laced slushie right in the eyes.  Now he was missing school, needed surgery, and could even lose his eyesight in one eye.  “So. What do you want to do with the tape?”

 

“Wow,” Blaine murmured, seemingly still processing.  He pursed his lips, his one eye focused quite clearly on Kurt’s face, despite the drugs he was currently on.  “The thing is, he tried to hurt you.  And I’m kicking myself for ever thinking he was harmless, for believing in the best in him.  I guess I just wanted to be his friend because I missed the Warblers.  But the truth is, he doesn’t deserve to call himself a Warbler, and he shouldn’t be at Dalton.  He’s proven he is willing to hurt people, emotionally and physically, to get what he wants.  So,” he continued, settling back against his pillows and folding his hands in his lap calmly, “I think we need to turn the tape into the police, and give a copy to the headmaster at Dalton.”

 

Kurt agreed whole-heartedly, and he texted Santana, telling her to bring the tape to glee club rehearsal tomorrow.

 

_Blaine wants to take him down._

 

 **good** **to know ur bf has a spine even if hes down one eye**

 

Kurt rolled his eyes at her lack of tact, letting it go since she had really stood up for Blaine.

 

“Now, with all that unpleasantness out of the way, I have a surprise for you,” Kurt said, bouncing up onto his knees on the bed with an impish grin.  “Don’t get ahead of yourself,” he added at Blaine’s excited expression, “it’s not dirty.  But I hope you like it anyway.”

 

He slid off the bed and took his iPod out of his satchel, placing it in Blaine’s docking station.  “I know how disappointed you are to be missing Michael week, so I wanted to bring a little of it to you, just for the two of us to share.”

 

“Kurt…” Blaine practically purred, tilting his head to the side affectionately.

 

Kurt put a finger to his own lips playfully as he pressed [play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X2EOqW4j6lk).

 

_“When this old world gets you down, when your spirit’s on the ground, just remember I will always be around…”_

 

He tried to pour everything he’d been feeling in the last few days, really in the past year, into this serenade.  He’d been so anxious and nervous about Blaine’s ongoing communication with Sebastian, but he did know now for sure that he had nothing to worry about; Blaine had never been interested in Sebastian as more than a friend. He had simply not made a good choice in this particular friend, a blind spot created by his ties to Dalton and missing the Warblers.

 

_“...anytime you want to leave your world behind, just climb on the wings of my love…”_

 

Kurt was so angry that the friends Blaine cared so much about had betrayed him, but so moved by Blaine protecting him. He was sick with worry about the surgery, but he wanted to do what he could to show Blaine he would always be there for him.  Blaine took his hand in his, smiling softly as Kurt continued to sing.

 

_“...yes, remember I will always be around; I’ll take you high on the wings of my love.”_

 

Blaine leaned in to kiss him right as the song ended, and Kurt cupped his cheek as their lips met, breathing him in.  Just as he started to ease back and pull Blaine over him, there was a knock at the door, and it swung open, revealing [Finn and Rachel](https://38.media.tumblr.com/e02762994ec786596e9eb61f450cb871/tumblr_n9koc6KJ441s3fphgo1_500.jpg).

 

Kurt sat up, glaring at them, but his face softened at their hesitant smiles and the thermos and stack of movies they had with them.  Rachel had on her best show face, and he was touched that she was making the effort to visit Blaine when she was feeling so low.

 

“Hey, dude,” Finn said to Blaine, “the lady downstairs let us in. Where are your parents?”

 

“Out of town,” Blaine said, “my mom’s flying back tomorrow.”

 

“Dad said I could stay until then to look after Blaine,” Kurt added.

 

“Well, we just wanted to come see how you’re doing, and hopefully help nurse you back to health,” Rachel said, “I have chicken noodle soup!”

 

“And I brought movies,” Finn announced, brandishing a stack of pirate-themed DVDs.

 

“Thank you guys,” Blaine said sweetly, “this really means a lot.”

 

It was very nice of them, Kurt had to admit. But he’d still have to give them a lecture about interrupting his private time with Blaine, though he wasn’t confident it would make a difference.

 

As they watched Pirates of the Caribbean, Finn and Rachel dutifully sitting on chairs while Blaine nodded off on Kurt’s shoulder, his thoughts turned to how exactly he would take down Sebastian and if he could film it for Blaine to watch later.

 

***

 

“Why are we all here instead of in the choir room?” [Tina](http://38.media.tumblr.com/6cb789d92f5b666f3fb3e01296b01623/tumblr_mxdl7mAFn21qeds6ko1_500.jpg) asked.  The New Directions were gathered together in the auditorium, dressed in various shades of blue and green for their final number for Michael week.  “And where is Mr. Schue?”

 

“Mr. Schue cannot handle the realness of what is about to go down,” [Santana](http://31.media.tumblr.com/9d1c6d8819ee073d161c078af3363005/tumblr_n7xc5wkovJ1qeds6ko1_500.jpg) gloated, reaching into her dress and pulling out a tape from somewhere on her chest, “Kurt and I have Sebastian right where Blaine wants him, and we’re going to end that greasebucket’s life.”

[Mercedes](http://41.media.tumblr.com/f4bb46263ac93b799d9263c66e8c62b5/tumblr_n7xcte3eZm1qeds6ko1_500.jpg) put her hand on her hip.  “Look guys, not that I’m not all for teaching that basic ass a lesson, but why invite him here? Especially when we’re singing a song promoting peace and love?”

 

“For theatricality and irony,” [Kurt](http://www.j-nacustomgsb.com/images/gsb-suit-mens-couture-fur-1-2.jpg) told her resolutely, “and to give the other Warblers a chance at redemption. It’s what Blaine wants.”

 

Just then the door at the back of the auditorium opened, and the Warblers, led by Sebastian.

 

“The stench of public school is so much stronger here,” he drawled, “what do you losers want?”

 

Kurt ignored him, talking instead to the rest of the Warblers. “I hope you all know that your so-called leader is a dangerous, dirty show choir cheater.  He tried to sabotage us by blinding me, but he hit Blaine instead.”

 

“I wasn’t trying to cheat,” Sebastian said with a smirk, “I just don’t like your face.  And you have no proof.”

 

“That’s where you’re wrong, James Spader from Pretty in Pink,” Santana sneered, wiggling the tape.  “I’ve got on this tape your full confession, not to mention our Smooth Criminal duel.  By the way, I totally kicked your ass.”

 

Sebastian glared at them.  “Yeah? And what are you wimps going to do with it? Because the Warblers are going to stick by me, because they know they can’t win without me.”

 

“We’ll see about that,” Artie piped up. “The fact is, no matter how much you bully us, we are going to beat you at Regionals.”

 

“I don’t see how.”

 

“By embracing the true spirit of Michael’s music,” Kurt told him.  Then he addressed the Warblers again.  “I am not going to turn the other cheek and let Sebastian get away with putting Blaine in the hospital. But right now, our glee club wants to invite you guys to stop all this fighting. Last year I was one of you, and so was Blaine.  Our two clubs had a friendly rivalry, and I don’t think we should let one jerk change that this year.”

 

“Sit back and prepare to be amazed,” Mercedes said, as everyone took their places on the stage.

 

“And if you agree to stop this petty fighting, which has made you hurt someone who considered you his friends, you are free to join us,” Kurt added, tilting his chin up in challenge.

 

“Not you, though.” Santana pointed her finger right at Sebastian, “you step foot on this stage and I will crack your skull with one of the spotlights.”

 

And on that especially ironic note, the [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C1lbOgBtE3w) kicked in.

 

 _“What about sunrise, what about rain…”_ [Artie](http://38.media.tumblr.com/3ea76ad91674c78bd20e20a502e05376/tumblr_n6laglGea31qeds6ko1_r1_500.jpg) began.

 

 _“What about all the things you said we were to gain?”_ Kurt continued.

 

Santana took over. _“What about killing fields, is there a time?”_

 

 _“What about all the things that you said was yours and mine?”_ Mercedes sang, glancing over at Sam briefly.

 

 _“Did you ever stop to notice,”_ Tina’s high, sweet voice, took them into the bridge, _“all the blood we’ve shed before?”_

 

Artie joined her. _“Did you ever stop to notice, this crying Earth, this weeping shore?”_

 

The rest of the club joined in, backing up the first five singers with layered harmonies as they all moved through simple, slowing choreography.

 

About halfway through the number, Trent stood up, pulling his arm away when Sebastian tried to make him sit down. He made his way to the stage and others followed, until everyone except Sebastian was on the stage.

 

Kurt smiled at the sour expression on his face.  He knew the song was a plea for peace and love, and Kurt really did believe in those things.

 

But not when you messed with his boyfriend.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> Wanna Be Starting Something (Michael Jackson) - Blaine and New Directions  
> I Want You Back (Jackson 5) - Sebastian and Warblers  
> Bad (Michael Jackson) - Artie, Santana, Blaine, Sebastian, and New Directions and the Warblers  
> Scream (Michael Jackson and Janet Jackson) - Artie and Mike  
> Never Can Say Goodbye (Jackson 5) - Quinn  
> Human Nature (Michael Jackson) - Sam and Mercedes  
> Smooth Criminal (Michael Jackson) - Sebastian and Santana  
> Wings of My Love (Jackson 5) - Kurt  
> I Just Can't Stop Loving You (Michael Jackson) - Finn and Rachel  
> Earth Song (Michael Jackson) - Artie, Kurt, Santana, Mercedes, Tina, and New Directions


	6. On My Way (Kurt and Blaine)

[Kurt](http://33.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m8x4oopEWY1qd1rtlo1_250.gif) made his way from the choir room to the auditorium. He had a feeling Blaine would be there. He and Rachel had just told the glee club about Sebastian’s disturbing photo shop of Finn and attempts to blackmail them, and of course, everyone had erupted. Finn had wanted to go beat up Sebastian, and Blaine had even sprung up, ready to follow the others out, before Mr. Schue insisted they all sit down. It was funny how he would step in if it meant preventing someone from hurting Sebastian, but was apparently helpless to bring Sebastian to justice.

Kurt supposed he couldn’t really blame him. After all, he and Santana had brought the tape with Sebastian’s admission of guilt to the police and to the headmaster at Dalton. But, as Sebastian had bragged to them, his state’s attorney father had stepped in, and he was getting away with it all, complete with reinstatement in the Warblers. Kurt had a sneaking suspicion Blaine was more upset about that than the Finn nudes.

It was all so exhausting, especially when Kurt thought of what had happened on Valentine’s Day (he really tried not to). Expecting to see his newly recovered and ever handsome boyfriend and getting Dave Karofsky standing in front of him at Breadstix had been a terrible experience. And while it had been cathartic to list out all the ways in which Karofsky had made his life hell in junior year, and tell him in no uncertain terms that he could never be interested in dating him, and Blaine’s surprise appearance later at the party had helped to lift his spirits, the whole encounter had left him feeling unnerved and a little disturbed. Why did every gay boy he and Blaine met display some strange mix of attraction and violence towards them?

[Blaine](https://hotteahotbooks.files.wordpress.com/2012/08/1000753_1334304336519_full.jpeg) was pacing the stage, as Kurt expected to find him. He seemed agitated, and he was punching his fist into his hand. His next stop would be the punching bag in the school gym.

“Are you okay?” Kurt asked tiredly. “Sebastian’s triumphant return is certainly a mood-killer.”

“I don’t want to talk about Sebastian,” Blaine snapped, but his face softened and he sighed at Kurt’s injured look. “I’m sorry. I’m not angry with you. I’m just...so frustrated. It seems like there’s no justice in the world. Sebastian put me in the hospital. He tried to hurt you. And no one is doing anything to prevent it from happening again.” His hands fisted into his hair and he ground his teeth. “And all this on top of what happened with Karofsky…” He dropped his hands from his head and strode towards Kurt, taking his hands. Kurt frowned sadly and squeezed back. “I’m just frustrated, and it’s hard to concentrate on anything else, much less Regionals, when I’m feeling like this.”

“I know,” Kurt said softly. He felt the same way, but he was just pushing it all down and hoping to deal with his emotions later. Blaine, on the other hand, clearly needed to let it out now.

“I have a song I was working on as a possibility for Regionals, but now I’d really just like to share it with you. Will you listen?”

“Of course.”

  
Kurt grabbed a stool and sat on the edge of the stage, opting for more intimacy than sitting in the actual audience would allow. Blaine pulled a microphone to center stage and took his position as the [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WYlzSKiGIF4) kicked in over the speakers.

He watched Blaine pour his heart out on the stage, putting all his frustrations and his sense of helplessness into his voice as it soared through the lyrics. He knew they would both be okay, but he still wished he could do something to make Blaine feel better. If only he wasn’t feeling so out of control himself.

***

“I don’t know what they were thinking,” [Kurt gossiped to Blaine](http://38.media.tumblr.com/c6212780131ffb61c11f9c762f27f2ce/tumblr_n61etffYfQ1qicnxho2_500.gif) in a whisper as they held hands and walked by a group of singers from The Golden Goblets. “That color scheme is atrocious and the braiding on the dresses is sewn on crooked.”

“Let’s hope their harmonies are just as off,” Blaine murmured back, and they snickered together, making their way down into the audience to take their seats.

“Hey, uh, Kurt?”

Kurt stiffened, his hand clenching Blaine’s, and he turned around to face [Karofsky](http://i.ytimg.com/vi/QhcAMpCDQXY/maxresdefault.jpg). Blaine angled his body in front of Kurt’s slightly, but Kurt patted his shoulder gently.

“It’s fine.”

Karofsky nodded at Blaine awkwardly.

“What are you doing here?” Kurt looked around. The McKinley auditorium was quickly filling up. It wasn’t likely any of Karofsky’s old buddies from the football team would be there to cheer the New Directions on, but Kurt still wondered why Karofsky was back here of all places.

Karofsky put up his hands. “I just wanted to say hi. And to tell you sorry for that whole...gorilla thing.”

Blaine’s jaw tensed. Kurt raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips. Karofsky seemed so small, somehow. He seemed genuinely contrite, and in a room full of people, with Blaine at his side, Kurt didn’t feel the least bit unsafe.

“You know that guy who saw us at Breadstix on Valentine’s Day? I was freaking out, because he’s on my football team, and I thought he’d tell everyone. Turns out he’s actually...you know, not straight either. He and I came to cheer on his boyfriend’s team.” Karofsky nodded up at the stage, where The Golden Goblets were taking their places.

“That’s good,” Kurt offered, “it’s good to have someone who can relate, someone you can talk to.”

“Especially without a complicated history,” Blaine added, and Kurt elbowed him in the side.

Karofsky nodded, avoiding Blaine’s eyes and looking at Kurt instead. “Yeah, it is. So, anyway. I’m working on myself, going to PFLAG meetings now and stuff. I think maybe I’ll be able to tell my dad soon, maybe after I graduate. I’m on my way, at least.”

“I’m happy for you,” Kurt said, and on some level, he really was. He had never been opposed to Karofsky learning to accept himself and learning to stop beating up other people; he just couldn’t and didn’t want to be the one supporting him through that self-improvement. And it sounded like he was finally starting to figure out that he couldn’t look to Kurt to solve his problems, either as a punching bag or as a boyfriend.

“I’ll cheer for you guys too,” Karofsky said, before turning to wave at his friend, who pointed to the seat next to him.

***

The cheers and laughter had died down, Mr. Schue had carted off the 1st place trophy, and Rachel and Finn had rushed to get changed for their impromptu wedding (“with Sebastian’s nefarious schemes threatening to tear Finn and I apart, we decided we need to get married immediately after Regionals, to solidify our commitment to each other and present a truly united front as leaders of the New Directions,” Rachel had earnestly explained to them all in lieu of an actual pre-performance pep talk), and Kurt and Blaine had finished brushing the glitter out of each other’s hair and off their shirts following a quick make out session backstage.

“Okay,” Kurt said through pleasantly sore lips, as he brushed off Blaine’s shoulder one last time, “I’ll go get our tuxes from the choir room and meet you outside.”

“I’ll bring my car around,” Blaine told him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Kurt practically skipped through the hall. Sure, his best friend and brother were being colossal idiots, and sure, Sebastian still wasn’t behind bars as he should be, but they had won Regionals, Karofsky was finally on a happier path leading him out of Kurt’s life, and hey, Kurt loved weddings, even the high school elopement kind. And Blaine looked great in a tux.

“Prancing through the school like Heidi on a mountain; why am I not surprised?” A sneering voice stopped Kurt in his tracks. What was with his tormentors and sneaking up behind him today?

“[Sebastian](http://www.billboard.com/files/styles/promo_650/public/stylus/1268409-grant-gustin-glee-617-600.jpg),” Kurt said pleasantly, giving him his nastiest smile, “congratulations on your second place finish. I’m sure the Warblers would have fared better had your dad’s money not forced them to feature a slimy little weasel so heavily during their set.”

Sebastian’s already sour expression darkened. “You know, I may not get that Nationals trophy this year, but I’m still going to have Blaine.”

“You’ll never have him,” Kurt said, narrowing his eyes, “because he’s not a trophy you can win. Maybe if you stopped thinking of boys as conquests you wouldn’t spend months chasing after someone who has never been interested in you. It’s pathetic.”

Sebastian glared, and suddenly his hands came up, gripping Kurt’s shoulders and pushing him into the lockers, holding him there. Kurt brought his hands up and knocked Sebastian’s arms away by the wrists, and before Sebastian could pin him again, he was being jerked away and spun around.

“Don’t touch him,” Blaine said lowly, “ever.” He had his keys in one hand, and the other was fisted in Sebastian’s jacket. [Santana](http://i.ytimg.com/vi/37dbrs8FzlQ/0.jpg) stood beside him, looking mad enough to spit.

Sebastian shrugged out of Blaine’s grip. “Blaine. I see you’re back to looking hot. But don’t try to pull some Tyler Durden act. We both know you’re too straight-laced to just hit me.”

“He may be,” Santana said, smiling, “but I’m not.”

With that, she hauled back and swung forward, punching Sebastian in the nose. He howled in pain and hunched over.

“I’m going to ruin your life,” he gasped in pain, holding his nose, “put you in juvie where you belong.”

“Why? I didn’t see her do anything to you.” Kurt smirked. “Blaine?”

“It looked really painful when you walked into that locker,” Blaine said in his most earnest voice, his eyes wide and honest. Santana grinned, placing her hands on her hips.

“That’s how we do it in public school, Regina George. Don’t let the door hit your ass on the way out.”

They watched as Sebastian staggered away, cursing them. It was only after he rounded the corner that Santana did a little dance, hopping from foot to foot and waving her hand.

“Ow, ow! Damnit, that hurts!”

“We’ll get you some ice,” Blaine said, looking at her red, rapidly swelling knuckles.

“I told you this stuff was more fun to do together,” she said to them, and Kurt smiled, linking his arms through hers and Blaine’s.

“Thank you both for that dashing rescue and entertaining show. Now, come on. We need to tend Santana’s wounds and change into our formal wear.”

“Yeah, I’ve got a hideous pink dress to put on, and we’ve got the unholy union of two idiots to witness,” Santana quipped, laughing off their half-hearted reprimands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> -Cough Syrup (Young the Giant) by Blaine  
> -She Walks in Beauty (Eric Barnum) by The Golden Goblets  
> -Stand (Lenny Kravitz) by Sebastian and the Warblers  
> -Glad You Came (The Wanted) by Sebastian and the Warblers  
> -Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) (Kelly Clarkson) by Santana, Mercedes, Brittany, and the Troubletones  
> -Fly/I Believe I Can Fly (Nicki Minaj/R. Kelly) by Artie, Rachel, Blaine, Santana, and the New Directions  
> -Here's To Us (Halestorm) by Rachel and the New Directions
> 
> So I wanted to give Karofsky a better note to end on than ???? after attempting suicide, and also to explore Kurt's feelings a little more and make it clear he shouldn't be the one supporting Karofsky through his self-improvement/acceptance. Sebastian on the other hand gets the cartoon villain treatment, and come on, he definitely should've been punched in the nose at some point.


	7. Saturday Night Glee-ver (Santana)

“I knew the second Mr. Schue said Finn was one of the three winners of the dance contest that it was all a sham,” [Santana](http://gleekgurl2011.files.wordpress.com/2011/06/santana-lopez.jpg) said idly, “I just didn’t guess it was so he could give us some too-little-too-late lecture about our after-graduation plans.”  

She was lying with her head rested on [Brittany’s](http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/25500000/Brittany-in-Season-3-the-cheerios-25528435-610-457.jpg) stomach, and Brittany had her own head propped up by the pillows on her bed. They had gone over to Brittany’s house after Cheerio practice.

Brittany hummed in response.  Santana turned to look at her.

“I guess we haven’t really talked about this. And we probably should.”

Brittany shrugged. “I’m pretty sure NASA is going to recruit me as soon as I get my diploma. I’ll be part of the first successful mission to the sun.”

“I’m being serious.  Mercedes is all fired up and ready to prove Mr. Schue wrong, so we’re backing her up on her solo, but what about you and me?”  Santana sat up and pulled on Brittany’s hand.

Brittany followed the pull, but she just leaned forward, cupping Santana’s cheek and smiling.  “I believe you can do whatever you set your mind on, Santana.  And I believe in us.  That’s all that matters when I think about the future.”

Then she kissed Santana, the kind of lingering, tender kissed that promised so much more, her fingertips tracing little designs on the bare skin of her knee, and Santana’s worries about the future were suddenly the furthest thing from her mind.

***

A couple days later, [Santana](http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120529213503/glee/images/f/f4/Perfomance_Santana.gif) decided to express the sentiments Brittany had shared with her in a [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Glf_s3ghmiQ).

She danced around the disco floor Mr. Schue had brought in for the week, grinning at [Brittany](http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/25500000/Brittany-in-Season-3-the-cheerios-25528435-610-457.jpg) as the rest of the club sang along with her.

_“If I can’t have you, I don’t want nobody, baby…”_

Maybe disco wasn’t so bad if it meant her looking hot in a jumpsuit and singing her girlfriend love songs.

_“I gave it all so easily to you, my love…”_

Brittany made a heart with her hands where she was grooving to the beat in her seat.  Even [Mr. Schue](https://38.media.tumblr.com/eb37dc2a4ca115c552187f6c8d1febb2/tumblr_n9u7gikkr51s3fphgo1_500.jpg) seemed to approve, which was a step up from his reaction to Mercedes’s performance of Disco Inferno the day before.

_“If I can’t have you!”_

Everyone applauded after the final note, and Santana blew Brittany a kiss as Mr. Schue stood up.

“Wow, Santana, that was fantastic!  So you’re going to go into law school and work to fight for same sex rights, confronting issues that affect so many people, including yourself and Brittany, every day!”

Santana raised her eyebrow and sent him a look she hoped conveyed both her confusion and her derision.  “What? How did you get all that from that song?  No.  While I obviously do care about those issues, my song is just dedicated to Brittany.  It’s about my future because even though I have no clear plans right now, I do know that Brittany and I will be there for each other through it all.”

“Awww,” Brittany said, and everyone started to clap.

Mr. Schue crossed his arms.  “I’m afraid that’s not much of a plan at all, Santana.  And it’s a little naive.”  He turned to the rest of the group.  “Many of you are going to graduate very soon, and you’ll be going out into the world as adults. This is a very important time in your life, and many of the decisions you make now will have a huge impact on the rest of your lives.  You can’t just leave it all up to chance.”

“No pressure,” Santana snarked.

“Santana, this is coming from a place of concern and caring.  I know what it’s like to have big ideas for the future that don’t work out.  And doing your best to plan for the life ahead of you is a great way to avoid some of those pitfalls.”

Santana frowned and looked down at the glittery microphone in her hands.

***

“Don’t let Mr. Schue’s sad life keep depressing you,” Brittany said to her a couple days later, as they walked hand-in-hand down the hall, “I mean, if we’re ever broke with no jobs, we can always release a sex tape and get rich and famous.  It would totally work.”

Santana laughed.  “That thing would spread like wildfire.”

“Come on.”  Brittany led her into Coach Sylvester’s office.

“What are we doing in here?” Santana asked as [Coach Sue](http://rophydoes.com/images/glee/316/049.jpg) swivelled around in her chair to face them.

“Have a seat, ladies.”

“What is this about? Because I told you Britts and I aren’t going on your crazy pre-Nationals diet plan. We swore all that off after the Ke$ha puking incident last year.”

Coach narrowed her eyes.  “We’ll be discussing that again at a later time.  No, Brittany and I arranged this meeting to give you this.”  She brandished a sealed envelope over her desk and Santana reached for it cautiously.  You never could tell with Coach Sue. It could be part of some biological warfare for all she knew.

“Britt?”

“Open it,” Brittany encouraged, bouncing in her seat.

Santana did, and her eyes widened as she read the contents.

“Acceptance to NYU? I wasn’t expecting this letter yet. I wasn’t expecting to get in either.”

“Well, your sweet but simple paramore came to me,” Coach explained, “and appealed to my infinitely generous nature.  I personally called the admissions board and recommended you.  Your acceptance should include an invitation to join the NYU cheer squad.”

“I had Lord Tubbington send them a strongly worded email, too,” Brittany said, patting Santana’s knee.

“I can’t believe this.” Santana stared down at the letter, and then looked up at Coach Sylvester.  “Why did you do this?”

“As my two most faithful yet still completely untrustworthy underlings, you both know how much I enjoy telling people what to do with their lives,” Coach said, leaning back in her chair and steepling her fingers, a satisfied smile spreading across her face.  “And how could I resist setting up one of my top Cheerios at such a prestigious school?  It just increases donations to the squad’s funds.  I’ll be getting that bungee jumping equipment for our next routine any day now.” She stared past them, a triumphant look in her eyes.

As they left her office, Santana looped her arm around Brittany’s waist, hugging her close.  “I can’t believe you managed to get her to make that call! You’re amazing.”

Brittany blushed.  “I just agreed to be the one to test the bungee jump equipment.”

“You didn’t sign any written contracts, right?” Santana asked seriously, breathing a sigh of relief. “I should be able to get you out of that, then.”

Brittany smiled sweetly.  “You’re always looking out for me.”

“Um,” Santana hesitated, pulling Brittany over by their lockers so they could stop and talk properly, “that’s kind of related to something I wanted to tell you.”

“What?”

“Well...I may be completely losing my mind, but something Mr. Schue said a couple days ago stuck with me.  So I’ve been thinking about it, and I’ve decided I am going to become a lawyer.”

Brittany’s eyebrows shot up, but then she smiled and hugged Santana, pressing a kiss to her cheek.  “That’s so cool!  You’ll be totally good at it.  You’d be good at anything you wanted to do.  As long as it’s what you want.”

“I think it is,” Santana said slowly.  It was still an idea she was adjusting to.  She hadn’t thought about it as a career path much before; her years with the glee club had really made her crave the spotlight. But maybe there were other ways to be in the spotlight, to have people view her with respect and admiration.  Her uncle was a lawyer, and she knew her abuela had always been proud of him.

Where had that thought come from?

“Anyway, this admission to NYU is the perfect start. Thank you, babe.” She ran her hand down Brittany’s arm.  “Now, we should talk about what you’re doing after graduation!”

  
“Well, I’m definitely planning on being with you,” Brittany said with a small smirk as she took Santana’s hand, “but right now, I have super important plans for you, me, and the empty astronomy room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> -You Should Be Dancing (Bee Gees) - Blaine, Mike, Brittany  
> -Night Fever (Bee Gees) - Schue  
> -Disco Inferno (The Trammps) - Mercedes  
> -If I Can’t Have You (Bee Gees, Yvonne Elliman cover) - Santana  
> -How Deep Is Your Love (Bee Gees) - Rachel  
> -Boogie Shoes (KC and the Sunshine Band) - Unique  
> -More Than A Woman (Bee Gees) - Finn  
> -Stayin Alive (Bee Gees) - Finn, Mercedes, Santana
> 
> I definitely wanted to rewrite this Brittana story line since the sex tape thing was so horribly gross and IMO one of the worst relationship transgressions on the show (and never addressed, either!). So I know this isn't especially funny or dramatic, but at least it's not icky.


	8. Dance With Somebody (Mercedes and Sam)

[Mercedes](https://38.media.tumblr.com/e77f463d0c1d3ac36fa1da599c87c7d5/tumblr_n9ypzlpDzD1s3fphgo1_500.jpg) sat at her desk, mulling over her biology homework, trying to ignore [Sam’s](https://38.media.tumblr.com/da6613901feac0d3265b5b82c4c093c3/tumblr_n9yoyaYNBT1s3fphgo1_500.jpg) frequent sighs and groans of frustration or boredom or whatever was going on with him.  She gritted her teeth and the sound of his body whumping down on her bed, the creak of the mattress as he rolled off and landed on his feet, walking over to her.

“I’m so bored. This English homework is killing me.”

“Well, you still need to do it, and I need to go over these answers again before I’m done with homework for the day.”

“Baby, you already got into UCLA.  Besides I can think of something I’d rather concentrate on…” Sam leaned down, pressing a kiss to her neck.  It took a lot of willpower, but she shrugged him off.

“I am not in the mood, Sam.”

He sighed again.  “What’s the matter? You’ve been acting all weird today.”

Mercedes spun around in her desk chair to face him, crossing her arms across her chest.  “Look, I’m really happy we got back together.  I know it just happened, like, last week, and that we’re keeping it on the downlow for now, but you cannot go disrespecting me in front of the glee club like you did this morning?”

Sam gave her his patented adorably confused look, designed to prey on all her weaknesses.  “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I’m talking about Whitney!” Mercedes threw her hands up in exasperation, and Sam stumbled back as she stood up to pace.  “You know she’s my idol.  You know I’m still in mourning about her passing.  And Mr. Schue finally picked one of my heroes to pay tribute to in glee club, and you had to go and talk trash about Ms. Houston?”

Sam shrugged.  “I didn’t mean to upset you.  I just don’t think she’s the best role model.”

Mercedes held her hand up.  “Stop right there.  You’re just making it worse.  I mean, whose music would you like to cover for a week?  Some redneck who sings about the confederate flag?”

She felt bad about it when she saw the injured look on his face, but she was too mad to say sorry right now.

“That’s not fair.  You know that’s not fair, Mercedes.  Is that what this is about?  You think we’re too different, don’t you?  We’re from different worlds.”

“I didn’t say that!”

Sam glared at her.  “Well maybe you should have.  Music is so important to both of us; how can we be together if we can’t even find common ground?”

Mercedes’s heart sank.  “Sam, stop it.  I never said that and that’s not what this is about-”

“I mean, why should we even bother trying this - us - again?” Sam’s jaw was clenched, his mouth tense.  

She could feel her lip trembling and she blinked several times to keep from crying.  “What are you trying to say?”

Sam looked away, striding over to the bed and picking up his things.  “I don’t know, but I should probably work on this stuff at Finn’s house.  Might as well get used to being alone after school anyways.”

Mercedes watched him storm out of her room wordlessly, not sure why she couldn’t come up with anything to say to convince him to stay.

***

[Mercedes](http://media.tumblr.com/647439598c150161bdfa1285ed142a67/tumblr_inline_mjvuiji8Rc1qz4rgp.png) sat at the piano in the choir room, plunking on the keys listlessly.  Her mind was filled with thoughts of Sam, their fight from a couple days ago, and, oddly, Quinn’s duet with Joe yesterday.  The righteous Whitney fan in her wasn’t sure they had done _Saving All My Love For You_ justice, but it had been sweet.  Sentimental, optimistic.  But kind of naive, too.  They were pretty much where she and Sam had been last year, just trying out dating for the first time, maybe for a few weeks.  But Quinn was graduating soon and Mercedes knew she was getting the hell out of Lima as soon as she got her diploma.  Mercedes didn’t really see much of a future for them - Joe was just a sophomore, after all.

The thought saddened her.  Sam still had a year until he graduated, and maybe he had a point about them trying to be together again.  When he had moved away last summer, she had tried to move on quickly, dating Shane to make sure she could get over her first ever boyfriend with as little pain as possible.  But Sam was back in her life now in a major way, and this time, she was the one leaving.  They were from different worlds, in some ways, but that wasn’t the problem, in her opinion.  It was the worlds they kept going off to that were getting in the way.

“Hey.”  She turned at the sound of Sam’s voice and saw [him](http://media.tumblr.com/0f58741f10e91df4e38f78a97186c46a/tumblr_inline_mjvui4nxaz1qz4rgp.png) standing in the doorway, shifting from foot to foot awkwardly.

“Hey,” she said softly.  She slid over on the bench, making room for him, and he came and sat beside her.

“I’m sorry about the other day,” he said.  

“I’m sorry, too.  I’m just really sensitive about Whitney.”

“I know.”  Sam took hold of her fingers, drawing them away from the keys and lacing them with his own.  “You know that song you sang to me right before Valentine’s Day?  When you broke up with Shane and I thought I’d lost my chance with you forever?”

“ _I Will Always Love You,_ ” Mercedes whispered.

“Did you know Dolly Parton wrote it?  She’s a country singer.”

Mercedes snorted out a laugh.  “Yes, I knew that.”

Sam grinned, leaning in to bump his shoulder against hers gently.  “I’m just saying.  I do think we have common ground.  Our worlds aren’t so far apart after all.”

“Sam, you know I love you exactly how you are.  But what you said the other day...it did get me thinking more about what’s going to happen when I graduate.”

Sam frowned and nodded, looking down at their hands.

“I mean, look at Mike and Tina right now.  They’ve been in a solid relationship for almost two years, and they’re at each other’s throats just at the idea of being apart.  I don’t want us to fight like that.  Leaving you here when I go to L.A. is already going to be so painful.”

“So, what do you want to do?”

“I don’t want to break up,” Mercedes said, shaking her head.

“But you think we should.”

She met his eyes slowly, guiltily, but only saw understanding there.  Pain, but acceptance.

“I think we’re meant to be,” she told him, “but I don’t want us to hurt each other by trying to make long distance work when we’re only just learning how to be boyfriend and girlfriend.”

“So maybe we can take a break,” Sam offered, “I’ll be out of here in a year, and if it’s right, we’ll be together.  If you want.”

“I’m going to want that,” she promised him urgently.  She leaned forward, cupping his cheeks and pressing a firm kiss to his lips.  His hands settled on her waist and her lips softened against his.  She couldn’t bear to pull away, but eventually she had to, and they both sighed out a long breath when she did.

“I think we should still be together until I leave,” she said, her voice trembling.

Sam looked at her with wet eyes, smiling as he wiped a stray tear from her cheek.  “I was hoping you’d say that.”

Their lips met again, but soon broke apart when the rest of the glee club started to file in.  Sam went up to sit with the others, but Mercedes stayed on the floor, standing in front of them all.

“Hey guys, I’d like to start off with a song for Sam.”

She saw a couple eyerolls, and, true, she had sung a Whitney song for Sam a couple months ago, but this was her idol’s week, and if anyone had a right to sing for the person she loved right now, it was her.

The [music](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YXErR30httw) started, and her team mates began to sway to the slow beat.  She kept her eyes on Sam, though, and his were steady on her.  His full lips, still a little red from their kissing, quirked up into a sad, knowing smile.

  
_“You’re still my man, nothing can change it, we still belong together.  You’re still my man, nothing can change it, our love will last forever…”_


	9. Dance With Somebody (Tina and Mike)

“That was a lot of fun,” [Mike](https://38.media.tumblr.com/8a00064dd13ac9d0332e0e5f8c036988/tumblr_n9yqooobNp1s3fphgo1_250.jpg) said as he left the auditorium, hand-in-hand with [Tina](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m80fthlQDK1qeds6ko1_r1_500.jpg).  They had just watched Brittany and Santana perform in signature Whitney outfits, complete with the Cheerios as back up dancers.

 

“Yeah,” Tina said, and then looked up at him, grinning, “but our duet is going to be even better.”

 

Mike smiled down at her.  “It’s about time we did one in front of everyone this year, right?”

 

“Long overdue! We are the longest running couple of New Directions. I can’t believe we haven’t done once since the beginning of last year.”

 

“And we don’t have much time left.”

 

Tina frowned.  “What do you mean?”

 

“Well, I’m not going to be in glee club much longer,” Mike said awkwardly.  Why had he brought that up?  He and Tina were totally prepared to do the long distance thing this fall, but he still didn’t like to think about being away from her.  They’d both been handling his upcoming graduation perfectly calmly; he didn’t want to do anything to send her into one of her crying moods, because he could not handle Tina crying.  He was always a wreck whenever she shed more than a single tear.

 

But Tina just smiled.  “Right.  So we better make the most of the time New Directions still has its best dancer!  I’m thinking we should steer clear of epic ballads and showcase our love of dance and each other.  How about _I’m Your Baby Tonight_?”

 

Mike squeezed her hand and gave her a small smile in return. “That sounds awesome.  Practice at my house after school?”

 

“Great!”

 

He immediately started thinking of possible choreography in his head.  A duet with Tina was a lot more fun to focus on than the thought of moving away and leaving her behind.

 

***

 

[Tina and Mike](http://media.tumblr.com/75ebafad7c47988a9fd123c19c1a6df5/tumblr_inline_mjvtqfXiqH1qz4rgp.png) sat in the library, flipping through some last minute resources for Tina’s history presentation.

 

“Thanks for helping me with this, hon,” Tina muttered distractedly, reaching for her boyfriend’s binder.  “You brought that booklet you found, right?”

 

“No, it’s in my bag-”

 

She flipped open the binder as he spoke and looked down.

 

“What is this?”

 

Her eyes widened as she scanned the page on the top more carefully.  She picked it up with a trembling hand.

 

“Uhh…” Mike stalled, reaching for the letter, but Tina jerked it further away from him.

 

“An acceptance letter to the **_California Institute of the Arts_**?  Why are you carrying this around?”  Mike was set on a New York school.  They had talked about this.  Sure, that was months ago, but he had never mentioned applying to schools in California.  It was so far away.

 

Mike sighed, reaching forward, and pulling the letter out of her hand.  He smoothed it out carefully, and Tina’s eyes narrowed.  “I just got it this morning and I stuffed it in my binder.”

 

“What happened to Juilliard?  Or, you know, anywhere in New York, like you told me was the plan?”

 

“It’s still the plan!”

 

“Then why didn’t you tell me about this?”

 

“Because I knew you’d freak out and overreact!”

 

“Overreact?” Tina hissed. “Are you kidding me right now, Mike?”

 

“Tina, it’s the library…”

 

She slammed her book shut and stood up, stuffing it into her bag.  “Don’t tell me to be quiet!”

 

“Can you just...I haven’t heard back from Juilliard or any of the New York schools yet.  This is just a back up.”

 

Tina lifted her bag over her shoulder and crossed her arms.  “If it’s just a back up, then you would’ve told me you applied.  And I find it funny that your back up plan is to go to the other side of the country and far away from me!”

 

Mike stared at her, frowning.  “What’s the big deal?  You already know we’re going to be in different states next year.”

“It’s different and you know it,” Tina insisted, turning and starting to walk away.  She heard Mike hurrying to follow her.

 

“What, you think we won’t be able to make it work if I go to California?  Because I thought you had more faith in us than that.”

 

Tina spun around to face him again.  “Well I guess my faith wavers when you start keeping things from me,” she snapped.

 

Mike glared at her.  “It’s just an acceptance letter, Tina.”

 

The bell rang, but Tina barely noticed it over the rapid pounding of her heart.  She thought they were ready for being apart, but what if they weren’t?  The thought of Mike leaving made her feel sick, and if he couldn’t even talk to her about what schools he was applying to, how could they possibly survive a year of long distance.

 

She wasn’t going to cry, though.  Not now.  She was too furious that this had crept up on them, and Mike just wasn’t getting it.

 

“Right, you’re just ‘exploring your options,’” she said, making air quotes.  “Can’t wait to see what that attitude translates to when you’re away.”  It was a low blow and totally unwarranted, but she was hurt that he thought he had to keep things like this from her, like he didn’t think she could handle it.  Like he just wanted to avoid the stress of dealing with her.

 

Mike’s cheeks were turning pink, and he huffed out an angry breath.  “It’s nice to know you think so highly of me.  I’m going to be late for class.  I’ll see you after school.”

 

“Can’t wait for our duet!” Tina called after him sarcastically as he stomped away, earning herself a shushing from the librarian.

 

A couple hours later, they were standing side by side in the choir room, angry tension buzzing between them as their [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w5wBkD-WwNM) started.

 

“ _From the moment I saw you, I went outta my mind,_ ” Tina sang as they started to dance together, moving through the choreography they had worked on over the past couple days.  Mike joined in, taking over the melody while she harmonized with him.  She didn’t even try to hide her annoyance.  She was still angry with him, and she knew it was showing through the sexy, flirty lyrics of the song.

 

“ _...whatever you want from me, I’m giving you everything…_ ” Mike was better at hiding his emotions than her, but Tina could see the fire in his eyes as their hands joined and he spun her around and into a dip.

 

Even though they were in a fight, she knew implicitly that she could trust him not to drop her.

 

“ _...it’s your move now, baby, baby, let’s fly!_ ”

 

By the looks on some of her friends’ faces, people could tell the energy between them was more than just fun and flirty.  From [Rachel](http://31.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m749jnUvpd1r5zivno2_250.gif)’s raised eyebrows and [Blaine](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m322azq6AH1qapg62o3_r1_250.gif)'s sympathetic glances at Mike to[ Santana](http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130814030725/es-glee/es/images/4/4c/55.gif)’s amused smirk and [Brittany](http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110909213506/glee/fr/images/7/78/Brittany_saison_3.jpg)'s confused looks between them, it was obvious she and Mike were probably embarrassing themselves right now, but Tina didn’t care.

 

“ _...baby, you hold the cards, you got the magic and I’ve got to have it_ ,” Tina sang, swinging her hips in unison with Mike’s.  Okay, maybe this was a little sexy, despite her anger.

 

“I don’t want the pieces; I want every single part,” Mike replied, picking her up and twirling her in a circle.  He set her down gently and she strutted away, putting some distance between them.

 

He gave her a glare as they moved into the next combination, nearing the end of the song.

 

“ _I’m your baby tonight!_ ”

 

They finished together to awkward applause.

 

“Okay, wow, uh…” [Mr. Schue](https://38.media.tumblr.com/7f43f8c6ddce00c4800751fdde8183d1/tumblr_na9sfvsVrB1s3fphgo1_500.jpg) stepped forward and between them, resting his hands on their shoulders.  Tina stepped a little further away so his hand fell to his side.  “That was certainly...passionate.”

 

Passion was one word for it.  Tina blew her hair out of her face, feeling her cheeks flush hot from more than just the exertion of the number.  Suddenly, she felt exhausted, and the last thing she wanted to be doing was fighting with her boyfriend, when she didn’t have much time left before he went away.  Wherever he ended up going, Mike was no longer going to be the constant person by her side like he had been for the past two years.

 

She turned on her heel and left the choir room, because as usual, as soon as her anger faded, the tears were well on their way.

 

***

 

The following morning, [Tina](http://media.tumblr.com/88e8f0e429ceca765d2851e3814b8af2/tumblr_inline_mjvtzfODvY1qz4rgp.png) let herself into the auditorium quietly, walking out onto the lit up stage.  [Mike](http://media.tumblr.com/d391530a48c30eacf36ba75a62530b85/tumblr_inline_mjvtzqrhVd1qz4rgp.png) was sitting on the lip, and he turned around at the sound of her footsteps and stood up.

 

“Thanks for agreeing to meet me here,” he said softly.  “I’ve been doing some thinking and I have something to say.”

 

Tina bit her lip and looked down.  “Before you say anything, will you listen to me?”

He nodded and sat back down as she made her way to the center of the stage, giving a little wave to the back of the auditorium, where she knew Blaine and Kurt were waiting to press play and start the [music](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FQGt6VNm_iQ) for her song.

 

As she sang, she and Mike locked eyes, and she could see all the love he had for her in his gaze.  It helped boost her confidence in what she was singing.  She was scared about the future, but she needed him to know that she did have faith in them and what they shared.

 

“ _...I will never leave your side, I will never hurt your pride, when all the chips are down, baby, then I will always be around…_ ”

 

The stage lights changed color, shifting from neutral to tones in blue and purple, casting her and Mike in a more romantic light.  Mike got up off the floor and slowly walked over to her.  She closed her eyes and smiled when she felt his arms encircle her from behind.

 

“ _...maybe I’m a fool to feel the way I do…_ ”

 

Tina brought a hand up to touch Mike’s cheek as they swayed together.  A lot of people might tell them that they wouldn’t last, that high school sweethearts always fall apart when they try long distance, but she didn’t care.  She loved Mike with her whole heart and she wasn’t going to give up that easy.

 

“ _...I will play the fool forever, just to be with you forever…_ ”

 

New York, California, London, Tokyo.  In the end, she needed Mike to know that no matter where he went, no matter how far away he was, she did believe in them.

 

“ _See, I was lost, now I’m free. ‘Cause I believe in you and me!_ ”

 

In the silence following the song, Tina turned around and leaned up, pressing her lips to Mike’s.  He held her tight and they clung to each other for a long moment, Tina’s face pressed against Mike’s chest and Mike burying his nose in Tina’s hair.  If only they could just stay like this instead of facing reality.

 

Mike drew back and held Tina’s arms.  “Tina...I just wanna say.  I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you about that application.  But I swear, it’s not what I want.  I guess I just didn’t want to get into it because I’ve been avoiding thinking about being away from you.  So any reminders of that, I just push out of my mind.  But I still should’ve shared it with you.”

 

“It’s okay,” Tina whispered, “I haven’t wanted to think about it either, and seeing that acceptance letter kind of forced me to.  It made me realize I haven’t really dealt with the fact that you’re leaving.”  She gripped his hands urgently.  “But I do have faith in us.  And I have faith in you.  I didn’t mean what I said before.”

 

Her lip trembled as Mike croaked out a thick “I know,” and hugged her again.

 

“We’re going to be okay,” she said in his ear, and she did believe it.  Being back in his arms, clearing the air, it was helping to clear her mind too.  She sniffed and let out a little laugh, kissing him on the cheek.

 

“I guess I’m glad we got this out of the way early,” Mike joked tentatively, and Tina smacked him on the arm lightly.

 

“I guess all that’s left is the make up sex,” she said coyly.

 

“Don’t say that,” Mike groaned pitifully, “it’s only the start of the day and we have glee practice after school.  It’s gonna be hours before we can be alone.”

  
Tina smirked.  “We’re gonna need practice being creative with our schedules anyway, honey.”  She leaned up until their lips were just a breath away.  “How does lunch off-campus sound?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> -How Will I Know by Mercedes, Rachel, Santana, and Kurt  
> -I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) by Brittany ft. Santana  
> -Saving All My Love For You by Quinn and Joe  
> -I'm Your Baby Tonight by Tina and Mike  
> -You're Still My Man by Mercedes  
> -I Believe in You and Me by Tina  
> -My Love Is Your Love by Mercedes, Artie, Blaine, Kurt, and New Directions
> 
> So obviously the Kurt/Blaine story line from this episode is scrapped because they're not facing long distance. Instead, Samcedes and Tike got actual screen time and story lines devoted to dealing with their upcoming separations. Tina and Mike's is closer to the original Klaine story, but their tension-filled duet is totally me ripping off the Fuinn duet from season 2 because sarcastic, angry romantic duets are amusing to me.


	10. Choke (Kurt and Finn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The domestic violence plot is removed from this episode.

“I’m still so torn,” [Blaine](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3dev4m9iM1qeds6ko1_500.jpg) groaned, glancing at the two sets of sheet music in his hands.  He and [Kurt](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/a9/bc/65/a9bc65d1f83df961ca98a31ea4108dbe.jpg) had picked them up about a week ago from Between The Sheets and Kurt knew he had been rehearsing both songs obsessively ever since.  His NYADA audition was just days away, and Kurt didn’t think he’d ever seen his boyfriend this stressed out before.  He hadn’t listened to a single Top 40 song in days.

 

That blond hipster guy at the store excessively complimenting Kurt probably hadn’t helped Blaine’s stress levels, but Kurt hadn’t been able to help preening a little when Blaine pointedly wrapped an arm around his waist as he made his purchase.

 

“You just need to decide what direction you want to go in.  This audition is not just going out for a specific role - it’s a statement about who you are as a performer,” Kurt told him, reaching over to massage his shoulders a little.  Blaine sighed and leaned back into his touch.  

 

In truth, focusing on Blaine’s audition was helping Kurt to stay calm about his own academic worries.  He was still waiting on a reply from Parsons and from the intern program at vogue.com, and if it wasn’t for Rachel and Blaine constantly distracting him as they freaked out about their NYADA applications, he’d probably be pulling his perfectly styled hair out by now.  And he knew he couldn’t rock a bald look.

 

“I can play it safe with my usual showman-type performance,” Blaine murmured, glancing over one set of sheets, “or do something more soulful…”

 

Kurt took his hand, and Blaine looked at him.  “Whatever your choice is, I know you’re going to blow Carmen Thibideaux away, okay?  Just the fact that you can pull off either style is what makes you attractive to this school.”

 

Blaine smiled and pecked him on the lips.  “Thank you, babe.  But maybe we can go to school early tomorrow and I can get your thoughts on the new choreography I came up with for-”

 

“Kurt! Where are you, kid?” [Dad](http://allmywriters.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/04/burtkurttalk.jpg) strode into their living room, an excited expression on his flushed face.  He was holding an envelope in his hands.

 

Kurt stood up quickly, feeling his heart drop into his stomach.  “Is that…?”

 

“It’s from Parsons.”

 

Blaine stood up behind him as Dad held out the envelope to Kurt.  Kurt took it and stared down at it with wide eyes.

 

“You open it,” he said to Blaine, trying to shove it at him.

“No, no way, Kurt. This is your moment.”  

 

He saw the confidence shining in Blaine’s eyes, the grin twitching on the corners of his lips, and drew in a deep breath.  With butterflies in his stomach, he quickly pivoted away from both Dad and Blaine, and then opened the envelope as gingerly as possible, unfolding the letter as time seemed to stop around him.

 

He turned back around, tears in his eyes.

 

“I got in,” he whispered, and launched himself at both Blaine and Dad.  They both caught him, forming a three-way hug and Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and let out a breathless laugh.

 

“I’m so proud of you, kiddo.”

 

“I didn’t doubt it for a second,” Blaine said in his ear.

 

***

 

[Kurt](http://www.gofugyourself.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/07/wenn4004030.jpg) stood in the auditorium, one hand on his hip and the other down by his side as the rest of the glee club filed in and took their seats.

 

“Hello,” he said, beaming in the stage lights, “I’ve asked you all to come here in the spirit of this week’s assignment: celebration.  After Puck’s rather...alarming Alice Cooper impersonation yesterday, I’ve chosen my own transformative work to honor my news.”

 

He paused for dramatic effect and they all leaned forward in anticipation.

 

“I got into Parsons!”

 

After much squealing and hooting and clapping from his friends, Kurt signaled to the back of the auditorium for the [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AeBRYH1urvw) to start.

 

“ _Comin’ home used to feel so good,_ ” he sang, standing still in his deliberately simple and understated costume, “ _I’m a stranger now in my neighborhood…_ ”

 

There were not many times he’d felt higher in his life than right now, basking in the glow of this huge achievement.  Winning Sectionals in sophomore year. The first time Blaine kissed him.  Stepping off the plane in New York.  Being intimate with Blaine for the first time.  Blaine giving him a promise ring for Christmas (and, well, their 17th time being intimate right after school that day).

 

This was all him, though.  He’d worked so hard, and done his best to show his passion and his talent, and one of the best design schools in the world had judged him worthy.  It was a testament to how much Kurt Hummel did not belong in Backwards, Ohio.  To how ready he was to see and experience the world outside Lima.

 

“ _...underneath, there is somebody new!_ ”

 

He pulled at the tearaway clothing, revealing his [flashy costume](http://31.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5xv0ffDLw1rteajko1_500.jpg) underneath and grinning at the gasps from his audience.  He began to shimmy and shake, Mr. Schue’s critiques be damned, because this was who he was.  An artist, a performer, fashion-forward, bold, unapologetic.

 

Definitely not the boy next door.

 

High kicks, spins, some of it was planned and some of it he was just doing on the fly with a sense of pure freedom.  He was still waiting on word from Vogue, but he had a ticket out.  He was going to New York, Blaine was coming with him (of this he was more confident than anything), and no homophobic bully or small-minded teacher or stuck-in-the-80s fashion victim could stop him.  He found himself climbing on top of the piano, taking a leaf from his boyfriend’s furniture-climbing book, and shaking his hips teasingly.

 

“ _I’m not sorry for just bein’ me, but if you’d look past the past you could see…_ ”

 

Gone were the days of dumpster tosses and slushie facials.  He had endured it all and was finally going to escape.  He was done with pining after clueless straight boys with a lot of narrow views to work through.  Now he had a loving boyfriend ready to take on the world with him.  And his novice fashionista (and resulting outfit disasters) had developed into someone with more refined, yet still daring, taste.  Someone ready for Parsons...and hopefully, Vogue.

 

“ _...I am not the boy next door!_ ”

 

He ended on a soaring high note, arms raised with the spotlight shining on him, visions of red carpets and glamorous runways dancing in his head.  He bounced into a deep bow in response to his audience’s cheering and clapping.

 

***

 

When he tentatively entered the school’s weight room later that day, cringing slightly at the smell of old sweaty socks, he first found [Blaine and Mike](http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130606122342/glee/images/b/b9/Fnfnfnfnf.png) standing by the punching bag, discussing the art of hair gelling.

 

“Hi, honey,” he said cheerfully, kissing Blaine on the cheek.

 

“Aw, did you brave the weight room just to see me?” Blaine asked with a grin.

 

“As much as seeing you here is a perk, I’m actually looking for Finn.”  Finn had been the first to leave the auditorium after Kurt’s performance, practically darting out as soon as the music ended.  Kurt was starting to get the sense that his brother was avoiding him.  He hadn’t even offered his congratulations about his news from Parsons yet.

 

The rest of the glee guys were working out with weights or yoga, and Kurt turned when [Finn](https://31.media.tumblr.com/cba38f7d8fd0ea71daae1c8018f14e70/tumblr_naa82jVLPC1s3fphgo1_1280.jpg) strode into the room, announcing he was worried about Puck and that he wanted all the guys to chip in and help him study for his upcoming test he needed to pass to graduate.  Kurt could practically hear Blaine rolling his eyes next to him, and he could understand why.  As much as he and Puck had managed to bond over some things over the past two years, Kurt was still bothered by some of the things he said and did, and he knew it irritated Blaine as well.  Puck was no longer the bully he had once been, but he still had a lot of learning to do.

 

Still, all the guys agreed to help out, with Blaine saying he’d draw up a study plan before he left for New York.  They all went back to their various exercises and Kurt went over to Finn, who was now doing bicep curls.

 

“Finn, I was hoping we could talk.”

 

Finn huffed out a breath.  “I’m busy right now, Kurt.  I’ve got a lot going on. Helping Rachel get ready for her NYADA audition, helping Puck graduate…”

 

Kurt smiled tightly.  “That’s really...admirable of you.  Do you need help with anything?  I could give you some pointers for that acting school audition you’re trying to get…”  Personally, Kurt thought this ambition was yet another fleeting dream in a long line of fleeting dreams.  Finn seemed to be struggling for direction.  “I mean, now that I’ve heard back from Parsons, I’m a lot less stressed out about post-graduation plans, so…”

 

“I don’t need your help.”  Finn suddenly glared up at him.  “I’m fine on my own.  I don’t need anyone telling me what to do.  So if you just came in here to brag about your fancy fashion school, you can leave me alone.”

 

Stung, Kurt jerked back, gripping the strap of his satchel.  His mouth thinned into a hard line.  “Fine.  Excuse me for thinking my brother would give a damn about me getting some good news.  I guess you’re too busy with Puck to care.”

 

Finn looked down, but Kurt didn’t bother to stick around for more of his surliness.  He spun on his heel and stalked out of the room, avoiding Blaine and Mike’s concerned looks.

 

***

 

With Blaine and Rachel gone to New York, [Kurt](http://38.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3fu65Hd3v1qeds6ko1_r2_500.jpg) found himself actually showing up for Puck’s all-night study session with the rest of the glee guys.  He had nothing else to do, and besides, he figured going along with Finn’s plan would be a good way of extending an olive branch, as much as he thought Finn was being an idiot.  Something was obviously bothering him, and Kurt was tired of being around a grouchy giant at home and at school.

 

[Finn](https://38.media.tumblr.com/e592d0dd8d7239a1a0b889617cd8873e/tumblr_nbmdx4qvtA1s3fphgo1_1280.jpg) was in his element: formulating a stakeout and abduction plan for Puck, and then later leading the study session, waking everyone up with a rousing rock rendition of _My Fair Lady’s The Rain In Spain_ (Kurt wasn’t sure how his musical theater sensibilities felt about it, but it was for the greater good, he supposed).

 

It was only in the wee hours of the morning, when everyone headed home to shower and change before school, that Kurt had a chance to actually try to talk to Finn.

 

“So, that went really well,” he said brightly, gripping the steering wheel as he attempted to butter Finn up with some flattery, “you got through to him, I think.”

 

Finn smiled a little.  “Yeah, I think it helped.”

 

Kurt cleared his throat.  “So, now that it’s just the two of us, I thought we could talk about our argument from the other day.”

 

Finn shrugged.  “What’s to talk about?  We didn’t really fight.”

 

Kurt sighed in exasperation, pulling over and stopping the car.  “What is going on with you?  I got into Parsons.  I don’t expect you to throw me a party, but a simple ‘Congratulations’ would be nice.  Everyone else has said it.  Rachel made me celebratory cupcakes and Blaine gave me -”

 

“Ugh, just stop it!” Finn exploded, throwing his hands in the air, making Kurt jump a little.  “Stop talking about you, and Blaine, and...and Rachel, and all your awesome plans for the future in New York!  I’m sick of hearing about it!”

 

“What are you talking about?” Kurt said slowly, staring at him.  “They’re your plans, too.  You’re coming to New York, too.”

 

“Yeah, to move furniture,” Finn said darkly, and Kurt cringed, remembering himself and Rachel discussing that very idea and laughing a year ago.

 

“...Is that what you’ve been so grumpy about?  No wonder you’ve been refusing to participate in lady chats over the past week.  Finn, you’ll figure out what you’re going to do.”

 

“All of you have it all figured out,” Finn mumbled, “you told me you didn’t want me carrying Rachel’s purse for the rest of my life.  But nothing seems to be working for me.  Let’s be honest; I’m just tagging along with you guys because you’re my friends and Rachel is my fiance.”

 

Kurt pressed his lips together, resisting the impulse to comment on Finn and Rachel’s ongoing engagement.  He just hoped they actually graduated before they tied the knot.

 

“Is that why you didn’t say anything about Parsons?” Kurt asked quietly.

 

Finn glanced over at him.  “Look, I’m sorry about that.  But Rachel and Blaine are in New York for their auditions.  They’re going to do super good.  You’re already in to your dream school.  Everything I’ve tried this year has been a failure, and I know this acting audition will be too.  I’m really happy for you but I just don’t like thinking about all this future stuff, especially when it comes to Rachel.  She’s always wanted the right leading man and I feel like I’m coming up short.”

 

Kurt reached over and placed his hand on Finn’s forearm. “I know it’s scary...it’s still scary for me too, you know?  But it’s a lot easier to face with people who care about you.  And no matter what happens...no matter where you go or what you end up doing when you get there, I’m always gonna be there for you and support you.  You know what, right?”

 

Finn smiled weakly.  “Thanks, Kurt.  You’re a way more awesome brother than I could’ve hoped for.”  He reached over and enveloped Kurt in a giant, if awkwardly positioned, hug, which Kurt returned after a brief moment.

 

***

 

The following day in glee club, [Kurt](https://33.media.tumblr.com/7a233072c9cf29d13a0fb9f2ddb4c90c/tumblr_naa8ag9m3J1s3fphgo1_500.jpg) and [Finn](https://38.media.tumblr.com/30a267cbdfa2545d6bb066c4f86d12d4/tumblr_naa88gtktL1s3fphgo1_1280.jpg) sat on stools in front of the New Directions, [singing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Si7gu9yGz64) a song Kurt had suggested they do as a duet.

 

“We’ve never actually done a duet for glee before.  This week’s theme is celebration, so why don’t we celebrate each other, and the fact that we’re brothers?”

 

“Who’ll always have each other’s backs,” Finn had agreed.  “And Kurt? Congratulations.”

  
_“...so on we go; his welfare is of my concern.  No burden is he to bear, we’ll get there.  For I know he would not encumber me.  He ain’t heavy; he’s my brother…”_


	11. Choke (Blaine and Rachel)

“I’m so excited that I can act as your host during your first trip to New York,” [Rachel](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3dcw0vi0a1qeds6ko1_r1_500.jpg) said, bouncing in her seat and earning a dirty look from the passing flight attendant.

 

[Blaine](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m9q5pbkABb1qaxxelo8_r2_250.gif) let out a small laugh.  “Rachel, I’ve been to New York before, with my family.  Besides, I doubt we’ll have much time for sight-seeing.  We’re only going for two days, and I’m spending all that time rehearsing.  My two audition songs, since I still haven’t been able to pick what I’m doing.”  He sighed.  He always did this when he was nervous: got caught between two options and worried himself crazy about which was the right choice.  His NYADA audition was the highest-stakes audition of his life so far, and he was definitely feeling the pressure.  Kurt had helped as much as he could before Blaine’s flight, watching him practice the numbers over and over, baking him cookies, offering his tailoring expertise for Blaine’s audition outfit.  But now, up thousands of miles in the sky, sitting next to an all-too-confident Rachel Berry instead of his comforting boyfriend, Blaine was getting very frustrated that airplanes didn’t have dance rooms for him to rehearse in.

 

Rache patted his hand.  “You need to calm down, Blaine.  Have you been doing the daily morning positive affirmations I suggested?  After I finish my morning routine, I recite the same speech to myself in the mirror and I write ‘I am a star’ in lipstick.  I’ve been doing it for the past two months without fail, and it has done wonders for my stress levels.”

 

Blaine had heard the whole speech more than once, about how it was necessary to avoid milk and kissing and how everything had led up to this moment in her life.  Personally, the idea of depriving himself of Kurt’s kisses in the lead up to a major audition sounded more stressful than anything else.

 

“ _All I Care About Is Love_  or  _Piano Man_?” He muttered, eyes scanning the various notes and scribbles he had made and remade on the sheet music for his two song choices.

 

“They’re both strong choices,” Rachel soothed, “luckily, I’ve had the perfect audition song in my pocket since I was a young child.  It was my debut in the show choir world, so it’s only fitting I reprise it now.  I know it backwards and forwards and every single moment of it is perfect.”

 

Like her choice to only apply to NYADA and no other school, Rachel hadn’t even considered an alternative to Don’t Rain On My Parade, so far as Blaine knew.  Blaine had never seen her perform it, but Kurt had told him she was absolutely incredible.  It was nerve-wracking having such a talented performer as both his friend and his competition.

 

“I’m sure you’ll knock it out of the auditorium,” Blaine told her with a smile.

 

Rachel turned to look at him, her smug expression softening a little.  “As for what you choose, Blaine...you’re an excellent showman.  But don’t sell yourself short on what you can do when you sit down and bare your soul.  You may think you need bells and whistles, but you don’t.”

 

***

 

“Okay,” [Rachel](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m30gxpbD631qeds6ko1_r2_500.jpg) said as she straightened [Blaine](http://images.wikia.com/glee/images/3/33/Inrbio_blaine_ring_light.gif)’s lapel one last time, “I’m going to go out into the audience with everyone else.  There’s two people between us.”  She winked.  “The sad filling that will pale in comparison to our incredible bookends.”

 

Blaine gave her a nervous smile as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.  “Just in time,” she whispered, handing it to him, “you have a couple minutes, so step outside and take this.”

 

“Hi,” Blaine said quietly into the phone once he’d let himself out the backstage door.

 

“Hi honey!” Kurt’s excited voice reached his ears and he immediately relaxed, if only just a fraction.

 

“Kurt.” Blaine smiled and cradled the phone to his ear, like he was giving his boyfriend a hug.  “What an impeccably and dramatically timed phone call.”

 

“Naturally,” Kurt said loftily, before his tone sobered.  “You’re going to do so amazing, Blaine.  I just want to say that when your name is in big, bright lights, I’ll be so proud to tell people I always knew you would make it, all the way back to your big college audition.  I love you so much.”

 

Blaine’s heart clenched in that pain-pleasure way it did whenever he was reminded of how much Kurt truly meant to him.  He knew he had picked the right song.  “I love you, too.”

 

“Break a leg!”

 

Just as he let himself back inside the auditorium,, he heard Ms. Thibideaux call his name.  He took a deep breath, letting it out as he walked out onto the stage and sat down at the piano.

 

“Thank you so much for this opportunity,” Blaine said, his smile never wavering at the sight of [Ms. Thibideaux](https://image-cdn.zap2it.com/images/whoopi-goldberg-glee-fox.jpg)’s stony face.  “Today, I will be singing for you something a bit more personal.”

 

He rested his fingers on the keys, stroking them gently before he started to [play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dVLym4cXcmo).

 

The stagehand had set up his harmonica perfectly.  He knew  _Piano Man_  was a great choice for demonstrating passion as well as technique: the song was full of feeling, but it also allowed him to show his piano skills, vocals, and breath control between singing and the harmonica.

 

He let himself absorb the song and push it out into the entire auditorium, not just the handful of hopefuls and Carmen Thibidaeux sitting in the front rows.  Sure, he made an effort to engage with his judge, jury, and executioner, but he also just wanted to enjoy this moment.  He’d worked hard all year, all his life even, to find himself in this moment, auditioning for one of the best performing arts schools in the country.  With the stage lights beating down on him and Kurt’s words in his mind, he felt the high he got from performing soar to new levels.

 

He let the last instrumental notes linger in the air before leaning back with a breathless grin to the smattering of applause that greeted him.  Then he turned his full attention to Ms. Thibideaux, who waited until the room was silent to speak.

 

“I commend you on your non-traditional audition song choice, Mr. Anderson.  In these last days of final auditions, I think I’ll fall asleep if I have to hear one more rendition of  _Don’t Rain on My Parade_  or  _One Song Glory_  this month.”

 

Blaine tried to keep his expression steady but his eyes flickered over to Rachel in the audience, who was looking back and forth from Blaine to Ms. Thibideaux in a panic.

 

“That’s all,” Ms. Thibideaux was saying with an expectant raise of her eyebrows.  Blaine blinked and nearly swept into a deep bow to make his exit, but caught himself and settled instead for inclining his head with his hands in a prayer position in front of his chest.

 

“Thank you again.”

 

A prayer partially for Rachel, who was suddenly without a sure-fire winner for her audition song.

 

***

 

Blaine apparently hadn’t noticed Rachel leaving the audience as he left the stage, because he nearly jumped out of his skin when she grabbed him in the wings, her fingers digging into the flesh of his arm with a scary amount of strength.

 

“Did you hear what she said?!  I can’t do Barbra now, Blaine!  And I need you to play piano for me!” She shoved her phone in his face.

 

“Wha…?”  She was already dragging him away and out the back door, whispering a mile a minute.

 

“The pianist here is the most selfish... he refuses to play anything without hard copy sheet music, and normally I’d appreciate his commitment to tradition, but this is an emergency!  This is my entire life’s work about swirl down the drain! I can’t even enjoy the lovely bouquet Finn arranged to be delivered to me right before my performance,” Rachel hissed, waving the carnations in her hand around to punctuate her words.

 

Blaine blew out a breath and placed his hands gently on Rachel’s shoulders to stop her frantic motions.  “Rachel.  I need you to calm down.”

 

She stared at him with wide eyes, panting slightly.

 

“We have a couple minutes to figure this out.  Now, what do you need me to play?”

 

Rachel showed him the screen of her phone again.  “It’s been in the back of my mind for a while now.  Completely unrehearsed, especially compared to Don’t Rain on My Parade, but I always have prided myself on my strength as a balladeer in dire circumstances.  Please tell me you can do this.”  Tears were forming in her eyes as she clutched at his shirt.  “Oh my God.  It’s all over.  My Broadway career is over before it even began.  I don’t even get a well-publicized scandal and fall from grace.”

 

“I know this song.  I don’t need the sheet music,” Blaine said, but he raised an eyebrow, “you do realize you’re asking your competition for help, right?”

 

Rachel glared at him.  “If you choose this moment to betray our bond of friendship, I will make you regret it for the rest of your very short performing career, Blaine!”

 

Blaine shook his head with a little laugh.  “Now there’s the ferocity you need to get out on that stage.”  He opened the stage door while Rachel gaped at him.  “You can thank me after you kill this audition.”

 

***

 

Blaine played the [first notes](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GceSs0VmnQQ) as the spotlight opened on Rachel, who was standing center stage.

 

“ _I wanna leave my footprints on the sands of time…_ ”

 

He could hear the nerves in her voice.  He felt nervous for her and tried to focus on his playing, determined not to throw her off in any way.  But then he heard it:

 

“ _...so they won’t for_ **get** _!_ ”  She squeaked out a very, very sharp note.  Blaine winced but played on for a few more notes, until he noticed Rachel was no longer singing.

 

“I-I’m so sorry,” she stuttered out into the auditorium after a tense moment where it appeared she had lost her voice entirely.  Blaine could hear a snicker turn into an awkward cough from somewhere in the darkness.  Rachel pressed her hands to her chest.  “Please, may I start again?”

 

Ms. Thibideaux looked thoroughly unimpressed but gave her assent.  Rachel nodded to Blaine, who waited while Rachel closed her eyes and took a deep breath and then [started over](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GceSs0VmnQQ).

 

Her voice was stronger now, wavering slightly at the start but building in intensity and depth as the song progressed, which suited it perfectly.  Choking on this audition was, Blaine imagined, Rachel’s worst nightmare come true, but he hoped Ms. Thibideaux could recognize the tenacity it took to try again so immediately and recover so well.  Really, I Was Here couldn’t be more perfect for this situation, this moment.  It was time to leave it all out there, no regrets.

 

“ _I just want them to know that I gave my all, did my best, brought someone some happiness, left this world a little better just because…_ ”

 

Blaine watched as Rachel opened her eyes slowly during a particularly dramatic moment, her face and body finally totally relaxed, her voice stunning and filled with a quiet passion that needed no artifice.

  
“ _I was here_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> School's Out (Alice Cooper) by Puck  
> Not the Boy Next Door (The Boy From Oz) by Kurt  
> The Rain in Spain (My Fair Lady) by Finn, Puck, Kurt, Artie, Mike, Sam, Joe  
> Piano Man (Billy Joel) by Blaine  
> I Was Here (Beyonce) by Rachel  
> He Ain't Heavy [He's My Brother] (The Hollies) by Kurt and Finn


	12. Promasaurus (Brittany)

[Brittany](http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130224115614/glee/images/2/22/Brittanyseason4.png) sat nervously in Principal Figgins's office, hugging the emergency stuffed cat she kept in her locker for scary situations.  [Principal Figgins](http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121218002247/glee/images/thumb/b/b6/Figgins.jpg/400px-Figgins.jpg) had a big file in front of him and he was sitting in his big black chair staring at her.

She didn't like being in his office alone.  She was usually in here with Santana, usually getting lectured about public displays of affectation or pantsing.  The last time she'd been in his office by herself, it was when Coach Sylvester had threatened to kill her with a voodoo doll if she didn't tell lies about Coach Beiste.  Luckily, Santana had helped her hide the doll after she decided to tell the truth.

"Teen lesbian, do you know why you're here?"

"To tell you I'm not a lesbian?"

Principal Figgins frowned and shook his head, looking confused. "Miss Brittany Pierce, I'm afraid my hands are tied." 

Brittany looked at his untied hands as they opened the big, brown file and pulled out a sheet of paper, handing it to her.

"These are your SAT scores, which you are well aware of."

He handed her another pile of papers.

"These are your final grades from the last three semesters."

Brittany stared down at all the paper. 

"Miss Pierce, do you understand the importance of these things?" Principal Figgins asked impatiently.

Brittany shrugged.  "I mean, it's a start, but I'm gonna need a lot more paper and preferably some different colors to make enough decorations for prom."

Principal Figgins sighed.  "Now is not the time to be concerned about your end of school promenade.  Your grades are the lowest I've seen in all my years as an educator.  I don't know what you have planned for next year, but they are about to go up in the proverbial flames!"

"I'm gonna work on a chicken farm," Brittany told him calmly.  She stared at her knees.  She wished she had that voodoo doll of herself back.

"It is time to accept the truth and break it to your family and friends. In a few weeks' time, when your friends cross that stage and get their diplomas, you will-"

Brittany stood up quickly, glaring at Principal Figgins, who blinked in surprise.  "As president of this school, I hereby declare that you need to stop talking about this.  I have a super awesome prom to plan and that's all I can focus on right now."

"Miss Pierce-"

"I'm a very busy woman!"

She left the office as quick as she could.  She had a squirmy, gross feeling in her stomach.  Normally she would find Santana right now and talk to her until she felt better, but she suddenly wanted to avoid Santana for as long as possible.

***

All that mattered was planning the best prom ever.  She wanted to have a super fun night, and dance with Santana and kiss her and not think about anything else.  Her prom committee didn't like her theme ideas, so she fired them.  She didn't want to run against Santana for prom queen so she entered the race for king and tore down all of Rick the Stick's posters.  Jacob Ben Israel told her she would need to show him her boobs if she wanted him to post an announcement about prom on his blog, so she broke his camera.

She could tell people were mad at her, but she didn't care.  She was sick of the bullies in this school rolling their eyes and laughing at her, making her feel bad about herself.  Principal Figgins was the worst of all, and she'd already arranged for some JV volleyball players to TP his house the day of prom so he would be too busy to chaperone.

Or she thought he was the worst, until she noticed Blaine during glee practice. 

And his hair.

His stupid, gelled, perfect hair, with every strand arranged just-so, nothing out of place.  Exactly how he wanted it, and she hated it.  She stared at it all through Mr. Schue's lecture on the history of prom.  She fixated on the glossy, dark curls arranged into perfect order during a 30 minute fight between Finn, Rachel, and a bored-sounding Quinn. 

Just when [Blaine](http://41.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lvtnjmPXNT1qeds6ko1_r2_500.jpg) was going to sing a solo to Kurt, she got up.

"I'm sorry Blaine, but I have an announcement to make.  This year's prom's theme will be: dinosaurs.  I was inspired by Joe's caveman hair."

"Genius," [Santana](http://gleekgurl2011.files.wordpress.com/2011/06/santana-lopez.jpg) said with a happy grin, and Brittany managed a small smile for her girlfriend.

"In honor of this super cool theme, my next act as president is to ban all things that didn't exist in the Stone Age.  There will be no utensils, no glasses, and most importantly..." She turned to look at Blaine. "No hair gel."

He gave a little laugh, which quickly faded as she stared him down.

"You're joking, right?"

"Hair gel is bad for the environment," Brittany announced, "and I don't want any more animals going extinct because of it.  This is my prom and hair gel wearers will be turned away at the door.  And hair gel is very flammable.  If anyone fights me about this, it's bullying, and bullies aren't allowed at prom either."

Blaine looked suitably alarmed so Brittany smiled at the glee club and then twirled around, heading for the door.

Prom was going to go her way exactly.  Her exact perfect dress, all the decorations and songs about dinosaurs she wanted, and messy, sloppy hair for Blaine Anderson.

***

Brittany had been having so much fun at prom.  Santana looked so hot, and she had a great time performing an amazing Ke$ha number, and Blaine's gelled head was nowhere to be seen.  He and Kurt and Rachel had decided to host an anti-prom, which Brittany thought probably counted as bullying her, but at least they weren't at her prom.

Or they hadn't been. 

She had just changed back from her dance costume into her [prom dress](http://40.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3qeymt9Xi1qeds6ko1_500.jpg) and was looking for Santana so they could slow dance together when she spotted [Kurt and Blaine](http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140403212824/glee/images/c/cb/Tumblr_static_dancing_klaine.gif) on the dance floor.  Blaine's hair didn't have any gel; in fact, it was puffed up and really frizzy.  But he wasn't upset.  Instead, he was laughing as Kurt placed his top hat on his head.  Brittany glared at their grinning faces as Blaine shook his head and gave Kurt his hat back and kissed his cheek.

That wasn't supposed to be how this went.

She strode over to them, hands on her hips.

"Kurt, you shouldn't try to cover up Broccoli Head's hair.  It's bullying."

Kurt gave her a signature withering look.  "Brittany, you know that's Blaine.  Don't call him that."

"It's fine," Blaine said, but his cheeks were pink and he patted his hair gently.  "I really did forget just how frizzy it gets without any product whatsoever."

"I think your bushy hair is adorable," Kurt said, pulling on the lapels of Blaine's tux, "now come on, Borat; I want to show off my handsome boyfriend."

And then they were gone before Brittany got to say anything else.

This wasn't fair.  Even though Blaine's hair was a mess, he was still having a perfect prom.  People shouldn't have everything go their way all the time.

[Santana](http://40.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3dc1mbt4f1qeds6ko1_500.jpg) found her and pulled her up to sing a song with Tina, but Brittany just watched Kurt and Blaine spin each other around on the dance floor.

Once the song was over, she found Blaine by himself at the punch bowl, pouring two cups.

"You look like a brillo pad," she told him, folding her arms over her chest, "Kurt has perfect hair all the time; I bet he's really embarrassed to take prom photos with you tonight."

Blaine rolled his eyes.  "Brittany, I don't know what is going on with you this week, but this vendetta against my hair is just stupid."

The word cut through her chest and her mouth dropped open.  "Don't call me that!"

"I didn't-"

"That's bullying, and bullies aren't allowed at prom!"  Her hands weren't listening to her stupid brain anymore.  They reached out and tried to grab one of the cups of punch from Blaine but he pulled out of the way and she bumped against the punch bowl instead.  The punch sloshed over the side and a couple drops got on her white jacket sleeve.

"Britt, are you-"

Brittany turned and ran out of the gym, but her eyes weren't listening to her stupid brain anymore and they insisted on filling with tears.

***

She was sitting in a cloud of sea foam green tulle on the hallway floor when Santana slid down next to her five minutes later.

"Anderson told me to come find you out here," Santana said, "do I need to kick his hipster preppy ass?"

"No," Brittany said, hiding her face in Santana's shoulder, "I was the one being mean.  I'm the Grinch of the prom."

"What is going on with you this week?"

Brittany bit her lip and wiped under her eyes.  "I don't want to tell you.  It's really bad."

"Britt..." Santana said, her voice soft and low.  She slid her hand into Brittany's and squeezed.  "How about we start with this: why were you out to get Blaine's hair?  I mean, I know it looks like an oil slick half the time, but why do you care?"

Brittany shrugged, refusing to meet Santana's eyes.  The truth was, she wasn't really clear herself on why she had banned hair gel.  Sometimes her brain liked to play games with her.  But maybe talking that out with Santana would help her figure it out, and at least they weren't talking about the big problem.

"His hair is always perfectly in place.  I wanted it to be messy.  I just wanted...I wanted him to not be able to control something for one night."

"Why?"

"Because...because everything is perfect for him.  Him and Kurt are in love, he's in the run for validation of our class, everyone thinks he's really talented and..and smart."

Santana frowned.  "You mean valedictorian?  Because Q has that in the bag.  But Blaine's life isn't perfect, Britt.  For example, he and Kurt are not nearly as hot as us."

"But they're together," Brittany blurted out, tears stinging her eyes again, "and they'll be together next year, and we-"

She shut her mouth and looked away.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm failing," Brittany said miserably.  She stared at the floor.  "I thought since I was president of our class, I had academic immunity.  But...I'm not graduating this year.  And you're going to graduate and leave and we'll break up, and who can blame you?  No one wants such a stupid person to be their girlfriend."

Tears rolled down her cheeks, but Santana looped her arms around her and kissed her temple.  "Hey.  I love you.  You are not stupid.  Just because this schools sucks, it doesn't mean you aren't smart."

"But I'm still not graduating.  We won't be together next year," Brittany sniffed, another tear falling as she finally met Santana's eyes.

"I am going to bribe or blackmail Figgins or Sue or the whole school board, whatever we need to do to figure this out.  And...and even if you do have to repeat senior year, it doesn't mean the end of us.  Brittany, I'm in love with you, and there is no way I'm breaking up with you.  You'll always be my girlfriend."

Brittany felt a lot lighter.  She still hated that she was failing senior year, and she'd probably be stuck in Lima without most of her friends next year, and be so far away from Santana, but Santana always made her feel better about things like this.

She shyly leaned over and pressed her lips to Santana's, sighing when Santana's mouth softened under hers.

"Okay," Santana said when they parted, her eyes still closed as she licked her lips, "what do you say we get you cleaned up and head back in there?  They're gonna announce prom court soon."

"Did you win?  Did I win?"

Santana smirked.  "You'll see."

***

Brittany wound her arms around Santana's waist as they swayed side-to-side and watched [Becky](http://cdn3.teen.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/05/glee-promasaurus-puck-becky-anti-prom.jpg), still in her Cheerios uniform but now with a glistening tiara on her head, slow dance with a recently-crowned [Finn](http://v.cdn.vine.co/r/thumbs/04CE2E031E1044851038378778624_1b731830c06.4.7.14093531977864636807.mp4.jpg?versionId=GAV7bjjvt6DYWcdVlIXHmzqrpryhvOc8), who was down on his knees to be the right height for the moment.  [Quinn](http://cdn3.teen.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/05/319GLE_319_sc43_3472.jpg) and [Mercedes](http://41.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3dhlpuDYH1qeds6ko1_500.jpg) were on stage, [crooning](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZ8s_uWiGPo) out a romantic ballad from a Tom Cruise movie.

Santana had explained it all to her through the gasps of the surprise coronation.  Quinn had beaten her by one vote for prom queen, while Finn had won king by quite a lot.

"I didn't want to be queen if you weren't going to be my king," Santana had explained, "and it was like as soon as Quinn knew she'd been elected supreme ruler of high school, it didn't matter to her any more.  So we decided to make a difference."

No one watching, not even [Rachel](http://40.media.tumblr.com/07bbab8a08b3eb04cd997418c7fb0dbb/tumblr_nc2iaiXhn71qeds6ko1_500.jpg), seemed to have a problem with announcing Becky as their 2012 prom queen, giving her a chance to share the spotlight dance with Finn.  Brittany didn't care that she had lost, either.  After all, she was still president, and everyone knew the monarch was just a figurehead. 

[Puck](http://cdn3.teen.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/05/glee-promasaurus-puck-becky-anti-prom.jpg) emerged from the crowd to cut in and ask Becky to dance, and Finn swept a beaming Rachel out on to the floor.  Brittany glanced over at Blaine, who was holding Kurt close. 

"I should probably go tell Blaine I'm sorry," she whispered.

"He's a big boy," Santana whispered back, "it can wait until Monday.  And if he tries whining about it before then, I'll sneak extra hold glue into that precious hair gel he loves so much."


	13. Promasaurus (Rachel)

To say Rachel was having a bad week would be a gross understatement.

 

Where to begin?  Perhaps the fact that she had started losing her hair.  Yes, her long, beautiful brown hair was quickly leaving her.  Ever since the catastrophe in New York, when she’d choked and had to beg to start over on her NYADA audition, she’d woken up with strands clinging to her pillowcase and gone to sleep with far too much hair stuck to her brush.

 

She convinced herself it was a temporary situation caused by stress and was now applying a nightly mixture of coconut oil and crushed orange peels to her scalp.

 

She tried not to think about the audition and her worry over her impending rejection from the school of her dreams, but that was proving impossible.  Because she had gone to school Monday morning only to discover the world yet again conspiring to ruin her life.  Right outside the door to the choir room, in big, bold colors, was the first of many posters around the school proclaiming that Finn was running for prom king...with Quinn Fabray.

 

Now, she and Quinn were friends, and she and Finn were in love and engaged to be married.  But old wounds did not heal well or quickly with Rachel Berry, and this particular scab ripped open with the same ferocity she had used to tear down that poster.  She was already vulnerable, what with the NYADA situation, and now her fiance was betraying her in her greatest hour of need?  All she wanted to do was attend prom with Finn and forget her problems for one glamorous night, but now she was sorely tempted to return her dress and gorge on dark chocolate.

 

She had of course confronted Finn, as they were about to start their adult life together, but it had not gone well.  Finn had simply accused her of being crazy and told her there was nothing to be upset about.  It had turned into quite the dramatic affair in front of the rest of the New Directions (she was embarrassed that they, as co-captains, were giving their fellow glee clubbers so little reason to respect them as leaders, as much as she appreciated a captive audience at all times) and Quinn’s quiet smirk throughout it all had just fueled Rachel’s misery.

 

With Finn, her would-be rock, no longer an option, she turned to the next logical choice: her best friend, Kurt.  And with Kurt came Blaine, who, though Rachel would never tell this to Kurt, was more likely to indulge her without any obvious judgement, so she arranged to meet the both of them in the auditorium one morning before classes started.

 

[She](http://40.media.tumblr.com/f9ca13598398f5cf2bc2a426c49ed30f/tumblr_n56n7tjWgi1qeds6ko1_r1_500.jpg) had a song prepared for the occasion, and [Kurt](http://36.media.tumblr.com/a7f19c20ebf1af7039883c0fb8d52bfc/tumblr_nboli0K5w81qeds6ko1_500.jpg) and [Blaine](http://40.media.tumblr.com/9b6ff68f7b015eae3083eb832b1a51ad/tumblr_nfbrbw408K1qeds6ko1_500.jpg) were happy to sing along.

 

[“Mother cannot guide you, now you’re on your own…”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S8FU3Yq1t4I)

 

It was a song that reminded her of her growing independence, but also the support and love she had found in friends like Blaine and Kurt.  She had to keep moving forward and decide what was right; she couldn’t look to her dads or Ms. Pillsbury for guidance any longer.

 

Afterwards, they discussed their various woes.  Rachel listened patiently to Kurt’s concerns about attending prom after the silent bullying he had endured last year, and Blaine’s annoyance at Brittany’s very odd campaign against hair gel, and had a brilliant idea.

 

In fact, she had two brilliant ideas.

 

***

 

Even though there were only five people at her anti-prom, including herself and not including Finn, she still thought it was a brilliant idea.  [Kurt and Blaine](http://29.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3qha1Dx5I1qdgqfoo1_500.gif) were of course in attendance, and [Puck and Becky](http://cdn3.teen.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/05/glee-promasaurus-puck-becky-anti-prom.jpg) had also agreed to join them, oddly enough.

 

But the low numbers didn’t matter, because she just needed one person to help her execute her second brilliant plan.

 

Surveying her bored companions in their small hotel room, [Rachel](http://36.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3qcsusmPa1qeds6ko1_r2_500.jpg) clapped her hands to get their attention and smiled widely.

 

“Attention, everyone!  I know you’re all at a loss about what to do right now-”

 

“Strip poker,” Becky interjected, and Rachel ignored her.

 

“But don’t worry!  I have entertainment planned for this evening.”  She rummaged in her bag and pulled out Daddy’s camcorder.  

 

Puck stared at her.  “Okay, if this is what’s going down tonight, I’m gonna need at least one more chick here.  The Puckasaurus requires at least an even guy/girl ratio for group scenes.”

 

“Noah, please get your mind out of the gutter,” she told him with a blush as Kurt and Blaine gave Puck identical disturbed looks, “if you all will just give me a few moments to change into my prom dress, all will be revealed!”

 

She grabbed her garment bag and skipped into the bathroom before anyone could protest.  She listened to Becky put some generic dance music on and let out some whoops, and then heard the sound of Kurt’s annoyed voice patiently trying to quiet her.  She wished Finn was here, instead of escorting Quinn to the prom.  A sharp pang in her chest reminded her of his betrayal and how it was now contributing to her hair loss situation, but she knew that if he was here, she’d be feeling more confident.  She was at her lowest, completely unsure for the first time in her life where she stood as a performer.  Choking on her audition had rocked her to her core, and what she really needed right now was Finn’s earnest and easy amazement in her.  Whenever she sang, he looked at her like she was the most wonderful girl in the world.  He was who she needed, not Becky with her tendency to bully, or Puck’s indifference, or Kurt and Blaine’s all-too-accurate critiques.

 

Still, they were who she had to work with, and her idea was nevertheless brilliant.

 

“Alright,” she said, emerging from the bathroom in her [prom dress](http://40.media.tumblr.com/07bbab8a08b3eb04cd997418c7fb0dbb/tumblr_nc2iaiXhn71qeds6ko1_500.jpg).  Why let it go to waste, she had reasoned.  She would look extra sophisticated in her video this way.  “Blaine, if you could hold the camera, and Kurt, perhaps you could do what you can with the lighting in here…?”

 

“So just to be clear: we’re not making a prom-themed sex tape?” Puck asked, and Rachel rolled her eyes.

 

“You guys are so boring,” Becky announced, “just when I thought things were going to get interesting, we’re going to sit around and watch Berry film herself?  Lame!”

 

“What is this for, Rach?” Blaine frowned at her as he turned on the camera.

 

She smoothed the skirt of her dress.  “This is just a little...extra.  Insurance.”

 

Kurt narrowed his eyes.  “Insurance for what?  What are you planning on doing with this tape?”

 

“I’m just going to record a song...and mail it to Carmen Thibideaux at NYADA so there’ll be no doubt in her mind that she should admit me this fall,” she let it all rush out in a jumble.

 

Blaine closed the camera with raised eyebrows.

 

“Okay, no,” Kurt said.

 

“Rachel, please tell me you haven’t been in contact with Carmen Thibideaux since we left New York,” Blaine said, looking alarmed.

 

Rachel bit her lip.  “Not yet!  I’ve been rehearsing what I’m going to say to her over the phone or in a voice mail if she doesn’t pick up, but I was planning to call-”

 

“You’re a stalker!” Puck said, flopping down on one of the two beds in their room with a laugh.

 

“Stalker!” Becky echoed him, jumping onto the bed and grabbing a deck of cards.

 

“No, I’m not!”  Rachel grabbed the camcorder from Blaine and began to set it up, pushing him away when he tried to reach for it again.  “I’m doing this!  This is my ticket to NYADA, and I’m sorry if you don’t need to worry about it, Blaine, with your perfect audition and charming persona that makes terrifying people like Carmen Thibideaux practically put together welcome baskets for you-”

 

She started her vocal warm ups while she tried to figure out where the record button was, ducking under Blaine’s arm before he could try to take the thing from her again.

 

And then Kurt tackled her onto the bed and wrestled it from her hands.

 

“You are not sending her a video,” Kurt told her firmly, and Blaine shook his head in agreement.  Rachel made a grab for the camcorder, but Kurt held it up high, his other hand placed firmly on Rachel’s chest.  “Consider this a very necessary intervention by your caring friends.

 

“I just think that she needs to see-”

 

“No.  Rachel, have you completely lost it?  Puck’s right, you’re verging into stalkery territory.”

 

Rachel looked at Blaine..

 

“Honestly, you did amazing at your audition.  I know you’re regretting those first eight bars, but your second try was incredible.  Now you need to show respect for the process.”

 

Rachel lowered herself onto the bed beside Blaine, sniffing.  She took his offered handkerchief and dabbed under her eyes.

 

“You two are right, of course.  I just wish there was something I could do to take control of this situation.  Everything’s been out of my hands lately, between NYADA and prom and...I can’t believe I’m mad at Quinn about Finn taking her to prom when she’s in a wheelchair.”

 

Kurt patted her hand and Becky sighed a loud, impatient sigh.

 

“You don’t get to call all the shots all the time, Rachel,” Puck said, “now how about you stop being a killjoy.  I like Jackson’s idea of strip poker.”

 

Becky cheered and started shuffling the cards, but just then, there was a knock at the door.

 

Rachel opened it and there stood [Finn](http://v.cdn.vine.co/r/thumbs/04CE2E031E1044851038378778624_1b731830c06.4.7.14093531977864636807.mp4.jpg?versionId=GAV7bjjvt6DYWcdVlIXHmzqrpryhvOc8).

 

“Wow,” he said, “you look beautiful.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Rachel, prom isn’t any fun without you there.  So I wanna be with you at your anti-prom.”

 

“No,” Blaine said, interrupting their romantic moment, “let’s go.”

 

“What about your hair?” Kurt teased.

 

Blaine shrugged.  “I’ll wash it out and go without gel for the night.  It won’t be that bad.  And I can always borrow your hat.”  With that, he nabbed the top hat off Kurt’s head and raced from the room, laughing as Kurt yelped and ran after him.

 

“You losers go,” Becky said, “things were just getting good with me and Puckerman here.”

 

Finn looked reluctant, and Rachel had a feeling he wasn’t telling her the whole truth about why he had left prom.  She took his hand and led him down the hall after Kurt and Blaine.

“What are you not telling me?”

 

Finn avoided her eyes.  “Quinn and I had a fight about something, but it’s not important.”  He turned and wrapped his arms around her waist.  “What’s important is spending prom with my fiance and making her feel special.”

 

Rachel smiled leaned up to kiss him.  She loved Finn so much.  He was the boy of her dreams, the larger-than-life football captain and most popular boy in school who could always make her feel special, even those rare times when she couldn’t do it herself.

 

***

 

She cheered for Finn when he won prom king, watched indulgently as Becky had her moment in the sun, and felt her heart swoop when Finn pulled her out onto the floor to finish off the prom royalty dance.  NYADA was still up in the air, but right now, with the eyes of jealous girls on her and in the arms of a boy who made her feel like a princess, everything seemed like it would be alright.

 

When [Quinn](http://cdn3.teen.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/05/319GLE_319_sc43_3472.jpg), still [singing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZ8s_uWiGPo), placed one shaky foot after the other on the stage and stood up from her wheelchair, wobbling until [Mercedes](http://41.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3dhlpuDYH1qeds6ko1_500.jpg) wrapped an arm around her and steadied her, Rachel was filled with a wonderful sense of hope.  No matter what setbacks might come her way, she would never stop reaching her for dreams.  And now that she had friends and love in her life, the reaching was no longer so lonely.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> -No One Is Alone (Into the Woods) by Rachel, Blaine, Kurt  
> -Dinosaur (Ke$ha) by Brittany  
> -What Makes You Beautiful (One Direction) by Sam, Artie, Joe, Rory  
> -Love You Like a Love Song (Selena Gomez and the Scene) by Santana, Tina, Brittany  
> -Take My Breath Away (Berlin) by Quinn and Mercedes


	14. Props (Rachel and Tina)

[Rachel](http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120909192251/glee/images/7/71/Rachel_i_won't_give_up.jpg) stood in the middle of the auditorium stage, her hands neatly folded in front of her and surveying the glee club as best she could with the stage lights glaring in her eyes.

"Thank you all for coming.  As you've undoubtedly heard through the grapevine thanks to our club's notorious gossips, Mercedes and Tina, I had a bit of a scare while in New York, during my audition to NYADA."

"Nobody's been gossiping about you, Berry, because nobody cares," Santana called from the back and Rachel's mouth twisted sourly for a moment before she pasted on another pleasant smile

"In any case, Blaine and I have received news via the NYADA blogs that an exciting opportunity has presented itself: Carmen Thibideaux will be in Chicago later this month, and yes.  She is planning to attend this year's National Showchoir Competition!"

There were no gasps of surprise and shouts of excitement at her news, just an awkward cough courtesy of Sam.

Rachel gritted her teeth.  "The importance of this news is, my solo at Nationals is the perfect chance to full redeem myself in her eyes and secure my place at NYADA this fall."

"When did we decide it was your solo?" [Tina](http://40.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m4zctxruCM1qeds6ko1_r2_500.jpg) asked quietly, and Rachel shot her a confused look before moving on.

"With this year's theme being 'Vintage,' I've decided to dip into my line up of perfected Celine Dion ballads," she told them all, her excitement growing, "and just like that, I'll win a spot at NYADA and that Nationals title!"

She noticed several unimpressed looks and raised eyebrows and added, "Of course, your contributions will be important, too."

With that, she signaled to Artie at the back of the auditorium to start her [song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hcwJ-UpEE6E).

_"Take me back into the arms I love..."_

She let the words and notes soar.  Celine was her constant companion (Daddy once told her that he was 1/16th French Canadian, so she felt that she and Ms. Dion had a deep connection) in times like these.  Of course, her first go-to was always going to be Barbra, but Celine's oeuvre suited her purposes perfectly for a vintage-themed Nationals solo that would win Ms. Thibideaux over once and for all.

_"You will see I can give you everything you need, let me be the one to love you more!"_

She was glad Kurt and Blaine had stopped her from acting unprofessional and pestering Ms. Thibideaux; now she had the perfect, natural opportunity to prove her muster.  And really, she was always at her best on the stage, not the screen.

Her last, glorious note was met with the usual applause, and she grinned and curtsied, feeling better than ever.

Until Tina stood up.

***

Tina sat with her arms folded, watching Rachel sing yet another solo while she planned to hog the spotlight at yet another competition.  She sounded amazing, of course, but Tina could sound just as amazing.  She'd really been working on strengthening her voice and her stage presence this year, and she was tired of always playing back up to everyone else. 

Everyone applauded when Rachel finished and Tina waited for the clapping to stop before she got up.

"That was great, Rachel.  I'll be doing my audition for a Nationals solo tomorrow at this same time."

A couple people gave her surprised looks, and she could tell Mr. Schue or Finn or someone was going to speak up and tell her not to bother, so she spoke again.

"I'm tired of being treated like a prop in this glee club!  Rachel sings in every competition, and it's time for someone else to shine!"

"Asian Number 1," Coach Sylvester started, but Tina didn't find her remotely scary right now.

"My name is Tina! TINA COHEN-CHANG!"

And with that, she stormed out of the auditorium, with [Mike](https://33.media.tumblr.com/c68fd0a8cf6d80d26f1be2370a4d3bd4/tumblr_nejbgxP1yN1s3fphgo1_400.png) on her heels.

***

Mike tried comforting her in the hallway, but she was too mad to even want to feel better.  And of course, Rachel had found her shortly after that, attempting to bribe her with 50 bucks and telling her that she had no idea how hard it was to be Rachel Berry.

Which just pissed her off more.

Add on top of that, Mr. Schue had found her later in the afternoon and, while pointedly ignoring her outburst from before and the underlying issue, reminded her that she'd agreed to lead the sophomores in making costumes for Nationals, and handed her a shopping list.

So the next day at lunch, [she](http://www.iamnotastalker.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/08/Screen-Shot-08-03-14-at-04.25-PM-001.jpg) found herself at the mall, fuming as she struggled to carry several bolts of fabric and text Mike at the same time.

**I know its not fair babe. but u know how rachel is. and just think, next year, you'll be the star of the club!**

_like mr. schue won't find another white girl to be his star, mike!_

She knew she shouldn't take out her anger on her boyfriend, but she also knew Mike would take all her ranting and snapping in stride.  Even though he was quiet most of the time, there had been times in the past when he'd confessed to her how unfair he found the distribution of solos in glee club.

She looked up from her phone and saw [Kurt and Blaine](http://24.media.tumblr.com/bb4a5af146cfe8a1771ba5dce03edfc8/tumblr_mqnw4hH5rl1qh97q8o3_250.gif) sitting in the massage chairs at the bottom of the escalator.

"Tina!" Blaine said, waving at her with a pretzel in his hand.

"We were just going to go catch a movie during our free period," Kurt told her, sipping on his soda, "do you want to join us?"

"Oh, right, yes! I want to be the third wheel on your date so I have even less time to put these costumes together while Rachel practices her solo for Nationals! Great idea Kurt!" Tina snarled, and Kurt and Blaine exchanged looks.

"Sorry," she muttered. "Thanks for the invite, but as you can see, I'm not really in the mood."

She waved off their offers to help carry the bolts of fabric and stalked away, frowning down at her phone when another text from Mike came through.

Then all of a sudden, she felt the world tilt, her body hit water, and a pain in her head.  And everything was black.

***

She didn't know what was going on.  Everyone was everyone else.  [She](http://images5.fanpop.com/image/polls/1047000/1047569_1339132200975_full.jpg) was Rachel.  She was dating [Kurt](http://images5.fanpop.com/image/polls/1053000/1053654_1339824920189_full.png), who was actually Finn.  [Rachel](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3rqlkv1pd1qco1poo2_250.gif) was her, but shy, stuttering her from freshman year...

Nothing made sense and her outfit was ridiculous, but KurtFinn was telling her it was time to perform her Celine Dion solo, the words flittering through her swirling, aching head, so Tina didn't question it.  She got up in the choir room and [started to sing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vDAnoZ0bILc), while everyone stared at her in awe.

In the next second, [she](http://cdn3.teen.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/05/tina-as-rachel-glee-props.jpg) was on the auditorium stage, still singing, and everyone was still watching her with rapt attention.  No one was interrupting her or heckling her or walking out of the room.

She was amazing, and they all knew and appreciated it.

So this was what it was like to be Rachel Berry.

***

Blaine and Kurt pulled her out of the fountain, asking if she was okay, their voices loud and alarmed.

"I'm okay," she sputtered, wiping her wet hair out of her face.  Her head was pounding and she shook it as Kurt bemoaned the ruined fabric, now soaking wet just like her.

"We should take you to the hospital in case you have a concussion," Blaine said, and so she followed him and Kurt out of the mall, feeling quiet and small.

Some weird trauma-induced dream where she and Rachel played Freaky Friday hadn't cured Tina of her anger or jealousy.  If anything, her imagined taste of the limelight had only fueled her fire.

Blaine drove and Kurt sat with her in the back, making sure she stayed awake.  He had draped his poncho over her to keep her warm and dry her off a little.

"Tina, why are you freaking out so much about Nationals?  You have next year, you know."

Tina rolled her eyes at Kurt.  "You wouldn't understand.  What it's like to always be in her shadow..."

Blaine snorted and Kurt gave her a look.  "Really? Because as far as I can recall, you were the one who sang lead at Sectionals this year, not me.  In fact, the only time I had a solo in a competition is when I had a duet with Blaine last year.  When I was with the Warblers."

Tina opened her mouth to argue but then stopped, thinking it over.  It was actually true.  Kurt was a senior, about to graduate, and he'd never had a major lead in a New Directions competition.

Kurt sighed.  "Look, I know how frustrating Rachel can be, believe me.  And I'm sick of Mr. Schue's lack of creativity and favoritism.  But concussing yourself is not the answer."

"Well then, what is?" Tina asked, throwing up her hands in exasperation.

Kurt glanced at Blaine through the rear view mirror.  "A team effort...and I'm not talking singing back up."

***

"Ow!"

[Tina](http://41.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m43sxaMzVI1qeds6ko1_500.jpg) stifled a curse and sucked on her finger instead, glaring at the sewing needle that had slipped in her grasp.  The Nationals dresses were almost finished thanks to the reluctant efforts of Sugar, Joe, and Rory, but she had taken it upon herself to add some of the smaller details.  She took another glance at the dress she was holding.

It was Rachel's. Of course.

"Hey girl."

Tina turned around at the sound of Mercedes's voice and saw [her](http://40.media.tumblr.com/b9720a705970f1189c4907edb641834c/tumblr_n7wxq97XXd1qeds6ko1_r1_500.jpg) standing in the door of the choir room with [Santana](http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101022212033/clubeglee/pt-br/images/c/c5/SantanaSeason2.jpg).

"How're Troubletones rehearsals going?" Tina asked gloomily.  She should've joined back in the fall when Mercedes asked her.  Stupid sense of loyalty - look where that had gotten her?

"Pretty damn great," Santana said, strutting into the room, "we're obviously going to be the hottest part of our Nationals set."

"Wonderful," Tina muttered.

"Tina, we didn't come to gloat or rub it in your face," Mercedes said softly.

"Well, I did," Santana replied.  Then, after considering: "Wanky."  Mercedes swatted her arm.

"Look, we know what it's like to stand in the shadows while Rachel sings lead again and again.  It's the whole reason we quit New Directions last semester and started our own group.  So we would have a chance to shine."

"And now you guys have a song for Nationals, and I'm happy for you.  But that's obviously not going to happen for me."

Mercedes sat down next to Tina while Santana waved some of the band guys in.  "Do you know how many times I've cried out of total frustration, feeling like my talent, my passion, is unnoticed and unappreciated?  I know what you're going through, Tina.  Santana does, too.  And we want you to know that we get it.  We get why you're flipping out on people, why you're going on rants and refusing to let it drop.  You're the sweetest girl I know, but everyone has their breaking point.  And there's no going back from it."

"No," Tina agreed.

"We came here to sing a song with you," Santana said impatiently, "and cheer you up.  So let's get this show on the road and I can check off my philanthropy quota for the week."

Mercedes gave her arm a squeeze, so Tina ignored Santana being her rude self and went to sit in the middle of the room with them.

Santana [started](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I4MCzmUQrTk) acapella, and then looked at Tina, indicating she should take over.  The band joined her.

With just the three of them in the choir room, it was easy for Tina to get lost in the song.  Three very different girls who all thirsted for a spotlight that didn't swing in their direction until they forced it to.  Tina looked at Mercedes and Santana.  They were both graduating, Mercedes off to UCLA and set to sing back up on an R&B record, Santana with a scholarship to NYU.  They'd grabbed hold of their senior year and molded it into what they wanted.  By forming The Troubletones, they'd found the spotlight they'd been craving for years.  More than anything, the two of them filled her with a sense of determination.  She wasn't forceful like Santana or larger than life like Mercedes, but she had her own merits as a performer to offer.  If they could fight for what they wanted and get it, so could she.

The guitarist strummed out the final notes and Tina smiled at Santana and Mercedes.

"Thanks guys.  That did make me feel a little better.  I do feel like I can fight for what I want."

"Well, this'll make you feel even better," Santana said with a smirk.

"We told Mr. Schue that we want you and Quinn to help sing lead on the Troubletones number."

Tina blinked in surprise.  "Wh-what?"

Santana shrugged.  "I like the spotlight, but I'm not gonna go all Berryzilla about it."

"Quinn's had a hard year; she deserves a special moment before graduation," Mercedes explained, "and I know you can rock Gaga.  There's enough song for all four of us."

"Britt's happy not singing as long as she gets to choreograph the whole thing," Santana added.

Tina looked down at her lap and tried not to cry.

"Don't get all weepy on me now, Cohen-Chang," Santana said, but her voice didn't have its usual edge.

Tina gave a watery laugh and accepted the tissue Mercedes handed her from the box on the piano.

"Alright, ladies, bring it in," Mercedes said, opening her arms and pulling Santana and Tina in tight for a hug."

Santana squirmed a little but still wrapped her arm around Tina.

"Thank you guys," Tina said, giving them her first real smile in days.

***

"...frankly, Kurt, I just don't have room in my stressful life to deal with Tina's existential crisis about her role in glee club this year right now."

[Kurt](http://41.media.tumblr.com/7d7224edfd8f8c7a5840a0ec625858fd/tumblr_n4txcsZi9P1qeds6ko1_500.jpg) folded his arms over his chest and gave [Rachel](http://40.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lugvki1SdV1qeds6ko1_r1_500.jpg) a very unimpressed look.

Rachel pursed her lips together.  Okay, that had come out a lot more selfish than she's intended.

"I just mean that I need this solo!  For NYADA!  Tina is only a junior; she will have plenty of chances to shine next year."

"Rachel, you've shone constantly as a sophomore, junior, and a senior.  You can't expect fellow performers to be content with the possibility of just one year when you know you wouldn't find it satisfying.  And besides, Blaine told me your audition went really well.  I know you're still fixated on that flub at the start," he continued, cutting her off before she had a chance to protest, "but it's not the end of the world.  And might I remind you that Mr. Schuester has already announced you and Finn will be singing lead on the group number?  Why do you need a solo too?"

"You and Blaine already convinced me not to call Carmen or send a recording to her," Rachel said with as much calm as she could muster, "but this is my last chance to impress her.  I mean, what are the odds of her even coming to the same competition I'm set to perform a mere week before she selects students to join NYADA next year?  It's fate."

Kurt rolled his eyes.  "And what about Blaine? Don't you think he'd like the opportunity to impress her?"

"Blaine doesn't need it; his audition was flawless."

"And what about me?" Kurt said quietly, and Rachel stared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, yes, Tina does have next year, and maybe by some miracle Mr. Schue will start giving her the attention she deserves.  But this is my senior year too, Rachel.  I know I'm not applying to NYADA or trying to get a record deal like Mercedes, but I still love performing.  And I've never had my chance to lead New Directions in a competition."

"I..." Rachel fell silent as her mind raced over the years.  It was true.  She thought Kurt was incredibly talented, but when she really thought about it, she realized that all the New Directions seniors had had at least one moment in the spotlight in the past three years...except him.

"I mean, have you been dealing with Sue Sylvester harassing you all week, saying the only way you'll ever get a solo is if you cross dress and participate in her, and I quote 'freak show spectacular'?  Because I have.  And at this point, it's just salt in the wound."

It was one of those moments she truly hated, when reality forced her to recognize just how self-centered she could be.  She'd sung lead, often multiple times, at every competition New Directions had participated in, except for when she was suspended.  And only now was she realizing that her best friend, the boy whose voice had unnerved her when he challenged her to her first diva off with Defying Gravity, had never truly been able to shine like she knew he could.

"You're right," she murmured finally, and Kurt did a double-take.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not saying there's any chance I'm just going to sway in the back at Nationals, but..." she met Kurt's eyes, feeling flush, "I think we need to go talk to Mr. Schue about our set list."

***

"Alright, everyone," [Mr. Schue](http://www.gleefan.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/11/default-matthew-morrison1.jpg) said, clapping his hands together once to get everyone's attention, "Coach Sylvester is not attending this afternoon's rehearsal as she's busy with a Cheerio emergency."

[Tina](http://41.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ltjo6lQuC41qeds6ko1_r1_500.jpg) heard several loud sighs of relief.

"...so I think it's the perfect time to discuss some last minute changes to our set list."

Tina smirked.  Sure, she wasn't getting a solo, and Rachel was still going to be a stage hog, but thanks to the Troubletones, she'd still have her moment.

"First of all, I'd like to thank Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany for their generous offer to include Quinn and Tina in their Lady Gaga number."

There was a polite smattering of applause and [Mike](http://www3.pictures.zimbio.com/bg/Harry+Shum+Jr+Beyonce+Album+Launch+vqhNa-co4WCl.jpg) squeezed Tina's shoulder and gave her a wink.

"You're gonna rock it," he told her quietly.

"Second, I've spoken with Rachel-" This was met with several groans. "-and she has requested that her Celine Dion solo be turned into a duet."

Tina rolled her eyes, unable to quash her resentment entirely.  "Finn and Rachel are already singing lead on the group number; isn't it kind of repetitive to have them do a ballad together too? Not that that's stopped you in the past."

Mr. Schue stared at Tina with an alarmed sort of look that said he was growing increasingly concerned about the prospect of dealing with her next year while several people snickered.

"Actually," [Rachel said primly, hugging Finn](http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121028234544/faithfully-finchel-forever/images/2/22/Props.jpg)'s arm tightly, "I've decided it's best to focus on the group number so I can be at my strongest for the finale, really the most important part of our set list.  So I'll be resting my voice until the last minute that day and cannot deliver a ballad this time."

After a moment of shocked silence, Blaine spoke up.  "Uh, Mr. Schue has asked Kurt and I to sing a duet for the ballad.  We've been working on Unchained Melody.  Unless anyone has any suggestions..."

"Which we're unlikely to consider, because our choice is without flaw," Kurt finished for him, beaming and holding Blaine's hand.

"I think it sounds great," Tina said, and she shared a smile with Kurt.  Her eyes slid over to Rachel, who looked a little forlorn, but resolute.

Apparently Rachel Berry still had some surprises up her sleeve this late in the game.

***

[Rachel](http://41.media.tumblr.com/40a6e80c370ee5b6a9c9641714f2cd02/tumblr_n8522w6t311qeds6ko1_500.jpg) hit a key on the piano. "Laaa!" She answered the note ringing out into the auditorium.

She was surprisingly calm.  It was a testament to her personal growth that she was handling this so well, really.  Or perhaps she was just in shock. 

She had willingly given up a Nationals solo that her entire future depended on.  Just because it was the right thing to do.

At least her hair had stopped falling out.

"You know, there's a lot I can learn from you."

She turned around on the piano bench and saw [Tina](http://40.media.tumblr.com/ea2f1cecd9f851b87074d55370935e55/tumblr_n2kifqMRuR1qeds6ko1_500.jpg) emerge from the wings.

"I don't have time for vocal tutoring, Tina," Rachel told her, "as I explained earlier this week, I have a lot on my plate."

Tina laughed.  "I know.  And I wouldn't dream of distracting you from your rehearsals.  But I wanted to let you know I was really impressed that you gave that solo to Kurt and Blaine."

"Yes, well, as I explained, it's really the best choice for my voice-"

Tina shook her head.  "I know it must be painful for you.  But if I'm going to carry on your legacy at all next year, well, I can learn from your example."

Rachel resisted preening as best she could.  "My legacy?"

"Of course.  You're a star.  But you're also a leader, and while you've made a lot of mistakes over the years, a lot of selfish choices...you do come through for us in amazing ways.  And really, as much as any of us can say we've learned from your mistakes, I'm glad I can say that when it comes down to it, you've also shown me the kind of leader I want to be."

Rachel looked down at her lap for a long while, until Tina spoke again, her voice uncertain. "...Rachel?"

She wiped her eyes and looked up.  "I'm going to hug you now," she warned, and at Tina's answering smile, she got up and strode over, throwing her arms around her friend's neck.

Tina hugged her back.  "You know, I'm really happy for Kurt and Blaine, but I can't help but feel like we missed a great opportunity."

"For what?"

"For you and I to sing together!"

Rachel looked around the auditorium.  "We're due board the bus in a few minutes, but there's no time like the present."

[Tina started them off](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NOG3eus4ZSo), singing to music only playing in their heads as they danced around the stage together, and Rachel soon joined her.  They ran down the hall hand-in-hand and outside, where everyone was waiting for them.  When [Puck](http://40.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m9frm3wbZj1qeds6ko1_500.jpg) realized what they were singing, he jumped in, too.  And then, to Rachel's surprise, so did [Kurt](http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/236x/51/b5/e1/51b5e17913d033fa7edb5f14bbc63303.jpg), as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

_"...the impossible is possible tonight. Believe in me as I believe in you, tonight!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beiste's domestic violence plot is not present in this episode. However, her story line with Puck is.
> 
> Songs:  
> -To Love You More (Celine Dion) by Rachel  
> -Because You Loved Me (Celine Dion) by Tina  
> -Shake It Off (Florence + the Machine) by Santana, Tina, Mercedes  
> -Mean (Taylor Swift) by Puck and Beiste  
> -Tonight Tonight (Smashing Pumpkins) by Tina, Rachel, Puck, Kurt


	15. Nationals (Kurt)

[Kurt](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mb96hcmljj1qapf5c.gif) took a quick peek through the curtain, sucking in a deep breath at the hundreds - or maybe thousands! - of faces in the audience.  He tugged at the bottom of his vest, wondering once again who had done the horrid stitching job on the hem - Rory or Sugar?

 

It wasn’t as though this was his first time at Nationals.  He’d done this exact same song and dance this time last year; it was old news.

 

Except they hadn’t even come close to winning that time.

 

And this time was actually totally different.

 

This time, Kurt wasn’t going to be swaying in the background.  Somehow, some way, he’d managed to snag himself a lead in their Nationals setlist.  Opposite Blaine.  He and his very dreamy boyfriend were going to sing a classic love ballad; it should be a dream come true.

 

But all he could think about was the last time he and Blaine sang a duet for a competition - they hadn’t won then either.

 

He felt familiar hands squeeze his shoulders comfortingly and then slide down to linger on his back and then around his waist.

 

“Nervous?” Blaine said in his ear, and Kurt smirked, transported to that time over a year ago, when they were newly-coupled and everything had filled him with a delighted nervous energy.  

 

“Don’t judge me,” Kurt whispered.

 

“Never,” Blaine replied.  Kurt could hear the smile in his voice.

 

“It figures I whine and complain for the better part of three years,” Kurt said, turning in Blaine’s arms and wrapping his around Blaine’s waist as well, “and Mr. Schue finally gives in and gives me a real chance to shine at the biggest competition of our lives, and all I can think of is the last time someone - you - gave me a shot at the spotlight.”

 

Blaine rubbed his back.  “And I’ll never regret it.”

 

Kurt rolled his eyes.  “Sure, because getting each other was better than getting a lousy trophy, and you’re super romantic, blah blah, but the point still stands that we lost.”

 

“We killed it back then and we’ll kill it tonight,” Blaine told him.  “I mean, let’s be honest - the chances of a romantic duet featuring two guys winning in Ohio were never high.  This is a national platform.  It'll be different.”

 

Kurt pursed his lips until Blaine gave them a peck.  “I hope you’re right.”

“Places!” They heard Mr. Schue call, and with one last squeeze of his hand, Blaine left him alone on the stage.  He took his mark, and one second later, the curtains were sweeping open to reveal Kurt, alone, center stage, in a solo spotlight.

 

 _[“Oh, my love, my darling I’ve hungered for your touch…”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qiiyq2xrSI0)_ Kurt sang, trying to put all the heartbreaking emotion and longing into his voice as he could, hoping his nerves wouldn’t cause his voice to waver.  Fortunately, he wasn’t one of the New Directions couples facing imminent separation, but just imagining being apart from Blaine like that for an extended period of time helped bring a glimmer to his eyes to enhance the performance.

 

He finished his verse and a spotlight went up at the back of the auditorium, revealing Blaine, who began walking down the aisle towards him, taking over on vocals: _“Lonely rivers flow, to the sea, to the sea, to the open arms of the sea…”_

 

By the time Blaine reached him and they joined hands to several cheers in the audience, their voices rose together: _“Oh my love, my darling, I’ve hungered for your touch…”_

 

Their voices slid higher at the climax of the song, Blaine’s flawless falsetto blending beautifully with Kurt’s upper register.

 

The rest of the glee club filed onto the stage, their voices harmonizing on a repeat of the last lines, fading to a last quiet, haunting note.  The audience jumped to its feet, cheering, and Kurt waved in the general direction of where he though his parents were probably sitting, clasping Blaine’s hand as they took a bow together and then moved with the rest of the boys off to the wings, clearing the stage for the Troubletones number.

 

After a few pats on the back from their teammates, Blaine grabbed Kurt and kissed him hard.

 

“See?” He said breathlessly when they finally pulled apart, and Kurt just became aware of the pounding beat of Gaga’s Edge of Glory. “I told you.  You’re amazing and talented and…” He grinned at what Kurt imagined was the rising blush on his cheeks, “Adorable.”

 

“Shush you,” Kurt told him, pulling his tie a little for one last kiss before they had to race away again and find their spots for Paradise by the Dashboard Light.

 

***

 

With all the confetti and sing alongs and sparking cider (okay, and actual alcohol Puck managed to procure later in the evening), the high of winning Nationals didn’t fade for quite some time.  It was only when [Kurt](http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130326201446/glee/images/6/67/CRAYKURT.gif) woke up from a dream with Rick the Stick trying to wedge his head inside the Nationals trophy, his head jerking up from Blaine’s shoulder, that some nerves finally set back in.

 

Glee club had been such a big part of his life, for better or worse, over the last three years.  It had started out as a refuge from the horrors of the hallways of high school, and changed into a family, albeit a very dysfunctional one.  And sure, his fellow glee clubbers hadn’t always been the most supportive or understanding, but they were still his, his often reluctant comrades in the battle of high school.  And now they were all returning to McKinley, finally victors, finally validated with the shiniest trophy and the biggest check.

 

“It’ll never be enough,” he sighed into Blaine’s jacket.

 

“Hmmm?” Blaine said sleepily.

 

“We’ll always be the glee losers.”

 

But as he thought about what being a glee loser had meant to him throughout his high school career - friends, family, love, struggle, strength, identity, and the music, always the music - and what lay ahead for him now, even with all the questions that came with it, he found it he was totally okay with that.

 

Still, when he and his teammates cautiously entered the halls of McKinley and some jocks stalked towards them, Kurt had to swallow down his feelings of dread just long enough to realize the cups they were carrying weren’t full of ice, corn syrup, and red dye #5, but red and white confetti.

 

And so the celebrations started anew, with [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OWObE4FhkgQ), and dancing, and more sparkling cider.

 

And kisses.

 

Kurt looked around, saw Finn dipping Rachel into a kiss, saw Santana doing the same with Brittany, saw Tina jump up on Mike and wrap her legs around his waist as they sloppily made out, saw two Cheerios climbing all over Puckerman, saw everyone everywhere getting and giving love.  And then he and Blaine looked at each other and launched forward, doing something they’d never quite dared to do all year on school grounds.

 

Their lips met, their hands gripped at each other’s clothes, and their chests bumped together.  Blaine let out a little laugh against Kurt’s mouth before kissing him noisily again as little pieces of red and white paper rained down and their friends sang the chorus to a completely apropos song.

  
Because Kurt was indeed feeling very tongue tied right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> \- Unchained Melody (Righteous Brothers) by Kurt and Blaine  
> \- Edge of Glory (Lady Gaga) by The Troubletones ft. Santana, Mercedes, Quinn, Tina  
> \- Paradise by the Dashboard Light (Meatloaf) by New Directions ft. Finn, Rachel, Blaine, Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Puck  
> \- Starships (Nicki Minaj) by Vocal Adrenaline ft. Unique  
> \- Pinball Wizard (The Who) by Vocal Adrenaline ft. Unique  
> \- Tongue Tied (GROUPLOVE) by New Directions  
> \- We Are the Champions (Queen) by New Directions ft. Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Mercedes, Puck, Mike


	16. Goodbye (Rachel)

 

Graduation was over.  All the goodbye songs had been sung, all the caps had been thrown, and Rachel had basked in the glow of a preview of her inevitable rise ot fame during the last couple weeks of high school.  Three separate girls, two sophomores and a freshman, had asked for her autograph!  Technically, it was to sign their yearbooks, but she was sure they’d thank their lucky stars twenty years from now, when those signatures would be worth a fortune.  Mr. Schue had sung a touching, if slightly inappropriate, song for them, the seniors had sung for those not graduating and vice-versa, and Kurt had dedicated a lovely Madonna ballad to "the ladies of New Directions...and my devoted boyfriend Blaine," prompting Santana to boo and Puck to shed a tear before he started to sing.

 

But it was all over, and as [Rachel](https://38.media.tumblr.com/9b4042891c8d8f3ec3a217522c7c80db/tumblr_nhldynBYOo1s3fphgo1_1280.jpg) stood in the choir room, she knew her destiny there with her.  It was in the envelope she clutched in her hand, bearing the return address for NYADA.  And [he](https://31.media.tumblr.com/2a3c22561449868170138a8f024ba363/tumblr_nhldxlVmCf1s3fphgo1_1280.jpg) was standing next to her, cradling her hand in his.

 

She and Finn stood opposite [Kurt](https://38.media.tumblr.com/754141b5c489101604a647445e6a4d32/tumblr_nhldwowcZF1s3fphgo1_1280.jpg) and [Blaine](http://24.media.tumblr.com/fc85b2b3ee5307fdf32f4338e3387d0b/tumblr_miygu15Zei1qeds6ko1_500.jpg).  Each of them had a letter to open.

 

“Okay,” Blaine said.  He looked down at his letter, identical to Rachel’s.  “Here we go.”

 

“I know we agreed to open our letters together,” Kurt said nervously, fiddling with the pale grey envelope in his hands, “but did we decide on an order?  I’m not sure if I want to know first or last...or, or nestled safely in the middle?”

 

“I’m going last,” Rachel declared solemnly.  It was a serious moment; of course she had to go last, for the best dramatic effect.

 

“I’ll go right before Rachel,” Finn said, giving her his crooked half-smile, the one that had always made her knees weak.  

 

Her destiny was before her.  She was going to NYADA; there was simply no other option.  She had performed her heart out at Nationals in the hope that Carmen Thibideaux did indeed attend, and it had redeemed her after her disastrous audition (Blaine kept reassuring her that she had recovered beautifully, but she had _choked_ and it was really all she could focus on).  And she was marrying Finn.  They were going down to the courthouse on Friday to have a simple yet tasteful ceremony and become man and wife.  She couldn’t imagine a better way to begin the next chapter of her life.

 

They agreed Blaine and Rachel, as NYADA hopefuls, would bookend the letter opening, Kurt would go second, and Finn third.

 

Blaine stared down at his envelope for a moment, letting out a long breath.  Rachel’s heart pounded in her chest.  She of course wanted him to be accepted and accompany her to the finest performing arts school in the country, but in the back of her mind she was aware there were only so many spots available at such a prestigious school.  She pushed those thoughts from her mind.  She and Blaine had known how competitive it would be and had promised to support each other the whole way through.

 

He carefully tore the envelope open and slid the letter out.  Just one sheet.  Rachel wondered if her envelope was any thicker.  

 

Blaine turned his head and beamed at Kurt.  “I’m in.”

 

“Oh my God!” Kurt practically yelped, waving his hands in the split second before Blaine scooped him into a hug.

 

Rachel rushed forward and hugged him as well, barely giving Kurt time to get away.  “I’m so happy for you!”

 

Blaine let out a relieved laugh.  “I know you’re nervous about your letter, Rachel.  We can celebrate properly when you’ve opened it.”

 

“Congrats, man,” Finn said, clapping Blaine on the shoulder.  “Okay, Kurt’s next.”

 

The atmosphere was a little more relaxed this time.  Kurt already had his acceptance letter to Parsons, but Rachel knew he was truly torn between school and an internship at Vogue, so much so that he had waited until today to give his reply to Parsons.  If he didn’t get the internship, he’d have to send in his acceptance to the school right away.  If he did get the internship, he’d only have a short time to drive himself crazy trying to choose.

 

“They want me,” Kurt said, sounding stunned, as his eyes scanned the letter.

 

Blaine was hugging him again.  “And you’re surprised?! Of course they do!”

 

This had Kurt grinning, if still looking a little confused, and he accepted his round of hugs and cheek kisses happily.

 

They settled down again and turned to look at Finn, who wasted no time ripping open his letter.  Rachel could tell, though, that it wasn’t eagerness that made him so fast, but a kind of determined dread.

 

Finn held the letter up and stared at it, eyes squinting.  His face was unreadable.

 

Rachel felt her heart sink and slow a little.  “...Finn?”

 

“What does it…?” Blaine asked quietly, but he didn’t bother to finish his question.

 

“I didn’t get in,” Finn mumbled, slowly crumpling up the letter.

 

Rachel opened her mouth, but she didn’t know what to say.  She went to him and hugged him.  Even though he was so big and strong, she still held him as gently as if he was a small child.

“It was a long shot,” he said into her hair.  She wouldn’t say it out loud, but she knew it was true.  She still wasn’t sure how he’d scored the audition so last-minute in the first place.  

 

“There’s always next year,” she told him.

 

“We’ll all help you find and achieve your dreams, Finn,” Kurt said, and the two of them exchanged a long look.  

 

“You have your whole life ahead of you,” Blaine added.

 

“Thanks.”  Finn pulled back from Rachel, his mouth thinning into a small line.  “Alright, Rach.  It’s time.”

 

Suddenly, what lay beneath her envelope was a much more complicated letter.  What should she feel now?  Excited, scared, sad?  She supposed it didn’t really matter until she knew for sure.

 

“I...I got in.”

 

***

 

After Kurt and Blaine had left, on their way to meet Mr. Hummel and Mrs. Hudson at Breadstix (“We’ll tell them you and Rachel can’t make it,” Kurt had told Finn quietly.), Rachel had gone to Finn, who stood unmoving in the center of the choir room, and wrapped her arms around him again.  She stood on her tip toes to whisper in his ear: “I’m going to stay here with you until next year.”

 

It made the most sense.  Finn would be aimless and lost in New York with no school or job lined up, and since they were going to be married, Rachel couldn’t very well leave him behind in Ohio to chase her dreams.

 

It was probably for the best, anyways.  Getting married, moving to New York on their own, and going to NYADA, all in one summer?  It would be too much too soon.

 

She’d defer her acceptance, stay in Lima, and begin her life as Finn’s wife by supporting and helping him in any way she could.  Then next year, they’d take New York by storm as the power couple they had always been destined to be.

 

As [she and Finn](http://thenypost.files.wordpress.com/2013/10/gleecover.jpg) drove to the courthouse, Rachel kept envisioning that future and all the steps she could take to get there in a year, to ease the odd, queasy feeling that had been percolating in her stomach the past two days.

 

This was the right decision, the grownup decision.  She was happy.

But then Finn stopped and they were at the train station, not the courthouse.  Finn turned to her with a pained expression and began to speak.

 

It hit her what was happening, but it wasn’t sinking in.  Nothing made sense and all the decisions she’d made, the hard choices she’d gone through, the sacrifices she’d been willing to make, none of it mattered.  All she could feel was heartbreak and hopelessness, but it didn’t seem to matter what she felt or even what she wanted, because Finn was escorting her to where all her friends were waiting to send her off to New York.

 

Without Finn.

 

And in that moment, a bright, shining New York future at her perfect dream school seemed dull and empty.

 

Because she was going there alone.

 

***

 

Her dads managed to cheer her up a little during their weekend together in New York.  They’d visited the dorms at NYADA and determined that perhaps living off campus was a better option for her.  Her dads had just entreated her to choose a place they could pay rent for and still have enough for their yearly Diva Cruise.

 

But when they came back to Lima, and Rachel talked to Kurt on the phone only to find out Finn had already left to enlist in the army while she was gone, her heart had broken all over again.

 

She wallowed, and she hadn’t truly wallowed like this since she was ten and had come in second place at the community talent show, for days.  The listless summer seemed to stretch out before her; and nothing could lift her spirits, especially not the thought of moving to New York to an empty, lonely apartment.

 

It was the following weekend when Kurt came over.

 

“Okay,” [he](http://images5.fanpop.com/image/polls/1012000/1012068_1335433585098_full.png) said, leaning against her door frame, his arms folded, “it’s time for you to get dressed and get out of this house, and more specifically get me away from your plethora of kitten posters.”

 

[Rachel](http://s3.amazonaws.com/curvio-production/app/public/system/screenshots/4955/original/Rachels_CupCakeRobe.JPG?1347843325) glanced at the nearest offending poster: a kitten on a wire saying “Hang in there baby!”  She tore it down and crumpled it into a ball.

 

Kurt just rolled his eyes and sauntered into her closet, emerging a minute later with a dress.  “Put this on and meet me outside in ten minutes.  Oh,” he added, fishing in his satchel and pulling out a small tube, tossing it at her, “and that is for those heinous circles under your eyes.”

It certainly wasn’t Kurt’s gentlest moment, but after days of her dads fluffing her pillows and bringing her iced tea like she was on her death bed, Rachel found it was exactly what she needed.

 

Kurt ended up taking [her](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lvxx4eC7me1qayayao2_250.gif) to The Lima Bean, and when Rachel spied [Santana](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m8bn0qIuMr1qeds6ko1_500.jpg) off all people sitting in a booth with [Blaine](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3drajzUm91qeds6ko1_r1_500.jpg), he had to block her from turning around and heading right back out of the cafe.

 

“Nuh-uh.  We’re going to go over there and have a nice chat.  Santana is not going to kick you when you’re down; I promise.”  Kurt paused.  “Well, not this time.  I make no guarantees about the future.”

 

“Hey Rach,” Blaine said, standing up and hugging her gingerly after just a moment’s hesitation.  She sagged against him, feeling no real comfort.  He wasn’t Finn.

 

“So, Berry, you’ve emerged from hibernation,” Santana observed, and Rachel tried her best to glare but knew she was failing miserably.  “Take a seat, you look like you’re about to pass out.”  There was no venom in her words, and in fact, a small crease in her brow suggested Santana was on some level actually concerned for her.

 

The world after high school was full of surprises, Rachel supposed.

 

“Alright, Rachel,” Kurt began once they were all seated, sipping on the drink Blaine had ordered for him.  Rachel stared down at the green tea sitting in front of her forlornly.  “We’ve brought you here to-”

 

“Kurt,” Blaine said, his voice gentle, like he was walking on eggshells, “maybe we should just chat for a little first?”  He sent Rachel a worried glance.

 

“Nope,” Santana said, draining what was left of her cup, “my free coffee is gone and I’ve got a date to get my mack on with Britts in about half an hour, so let’s get this over with.”

 

“Get what over with?” Rachel asked dully.  She was tired of getting things “over with” lately.  Letter openings, being abandoned by her fiance…

 

“Well, as you know, the four of us are headed to New York this fall,” Blaine said.  “Mike is as well, but he already has living arrangements.”

 

Rachel frowned in confusion.  “What does that have to do with anything?”

 

“We know your dads are springing for you to live off campus,” Kurt told her, watching her carefully, “and Blaine and I have decided we’re going to live together off campus as well.”

 

“We figure we’ll be really busy a lot of the time, so living together will be the best chance to see each other more often,” Blaine explained.

 

“And things were heading in that direction anyway,” Kurt added.  Rachel ignored the sadoring look they exchanged.

 

Santana snorted.  “You two are both sickening and tactless.  And that’s coming from me.  Need I remind you, Berry just got dumped a week ago?”

 

Kurt hissed at her to shut up, but Rachel shook her head.  “Finn didn’t dump me; we…” Surrendered to destiny, was what he said.  Rachel’s mouth suddenly felt very dry, so she took a gulp of the still too-hot tea.

 

“Whatever you want to sugar-coat it with,” Santana continued. “But let’s cut to the chase.  Rent in New York is basically the price of your first born.  So we figured, if the four of us went in on a place together, we could possibly get something bigger than a shoe box and not feel like anchovies over the next year.”

 

“And, as friends,” Blaine added hastily, elbowing Santana, “it’s probably a good idea to stick together.  At least when we first take on the city.”

 

Rachel looked at them in disbelief.  Okay, Kurt and Blaine, she could easily see moving in together, but they wanted to live with her?  And Santana of all people was willing to live with any of them?

 

“It’s better than being alone in New York,” Kurt said softly, nudging her with his shoulder.

 

Rachel blinked.  “Okay.”

 

The three of them stared at her.

 

“You don’t want to take a couple days to think about it?” Kurt asked.

 

“No,” Rachel told them.  A tiny smile flitted across her lips. “I’m...surrendering to destiny.”

 

“Alright!” Blaine cheered, patting her on the hand.

 

Santana grinned.  “Let’s hope you keep up this casual attitude, because I promise you I’m not gonna be easy to live with.”

 

“I think we all could’ve guessed that,” Kurt told her wryly.

 

Blaine sprang up.  “Well guys, I think we’re going to need a song to mark this occasion,” he said, strolling over to the jukebox.

 

“Oh God, this is what it’s going to be like with you people all the time, isn’t it?” Santana groaned.

 

“You don’t have to join in, Santana,” Blaine teased.

 

“But I dare you not to!” Kurt added with a smirk as the [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jlGMh82BpC8) started and Blaine began to sing.

 

It took a little cajoling from Kurt and Blaine, and several elbows to the ribs from Santana, who was actually an enthusiastic participant, but Rachel eventually joined in, and the smile on her face felt almost real.

 

She carried the song in her heart and her mind when she left the cafe.  She thought of it later, when she packed all her things up and watched the moving men load it into the van.  She heard the words in her conversations with Kurt and Blaine about places available in New York that could fit all four of them and still be affordable.  And the notes of the song echoed in her ears when the plane touched down and [she, Kurt,](http://40.media.tumblr.com/3a073047ebab77656533be28ae31e960/tumblr_n1jrfgJhoe1qeds6ko1_500.jpg) and [Blaine](http://40.media.tumblr.com/6f374e4c3652fd1e9bbb165af9bea0a6/tumblr_n6d9i0m6QH1qeds6ko1_r1_500.jpg) stepped out of the airport and into the streets of her new home.

 

_“Take a sad song and make it better...”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> \- Forever Young (Rod Stewart) by Schue  
> \- I'll Remember (Madonna) by Kurt  
> \- You Get What You Give (New Radicals) by the Graduates (Finn, Rachel, Puck, Quinn, Santana, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Mike)  
> \- In My Life (The Beatles) by the Non-graduates (Artie, Brittany, Tina, Sam, Sugar, Joe, Rory)  
> \- Glory Days (Bruce Springsteen) by Puck and Finn  
> \- Roots Before Branches (Room For Two) by Rachel  
> \- Hey Jude (The Beatles) by Blaine, Santana, Kurt, and Rachel


End file.
